Sword Play
by MoonliteCrescndo
Summary: Tenseiga, Tetsuiaga, the Shikon No Tama. Three masters, one triangle. One has the strength, one has the will and one has the power to control them all. But what if the sword was to decide? SxK
1. Default Chapter

Well, I have been doing a lot of posting lately.  I just wanted to put this up here now that I have figured it out.  So, have fun with this.  I think it is interesting even though it is my first non-AU.  Believe me; I am kind of freaked out by posting this.  I hope you like my take on the Sess, Kag and Inu in the show.  I will add the other characters later as I see fit.  But I have things planned.  Don't you worry your pretty little heads about anything.  Moonlitecrescndo is here and will take care of everything.

Have a great time.  Drop me a line.

Read and enjoy,

-MC

Disclaimer: think about it.  Honestly.

---------------------------

What if somehow, somewhere, you were not controlled by a simple factor of fate?  You were not controlled by a woman or a man or even some deity that perhaps reigns from the sky.  Instead you were controlled, propelled, perhaps even willed to life by an inanimate object that more often that not resides on your waist belt.  No, it is not some hidden language about a male's reproductive system.  In essence, it was one thing, a thing that at once held so much power, yet it also held such compassion.  An inanimate object that could control one of the most powerful youkai in the world.  An inanimate object that this youkai lord believed he controlled.  But, boy was he ever wrong.  

The tensaiga.  It had a life of its own.  And it wasn't going to let Sesshomaru run his life any longer.  The taiyoukai had run it long enough without the desired results.  And now it was its turn to take over.  A little push here and a little push there was all the great youkai needed to be nudged in the right direction.  For there was a grave and serious reason why the great lord's father gave him that particular sword.  And why his half-brother received the other.  For there was a reason.  And tensaiga would reveal the reason in its own time.  

With the help of a miko, of course.  

-----------------------------------

"Die Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru roared through the air, causing Kagome to smirk from her reclined position in front of Shippou.  _Honestly,_ she thought, _you'd think the guy would get a better writer for his witty linguistics while fighting. _

_I mean, I thought he was more original than that.  Even Kikyou used that line! _But, she supposed that it wasn't that necessary since the whole effort would be lost on Inuyasha, his equally incompetent brother, just in his own special way.  Not that she thought Sesshomaru was incompetent, Kagome just believed, perhaps unjustly, that behind Sesshomaru's pretty face and death-to-all attitude, that there was nothing of substance that the great demon lord could claim as his own.  _And as for Inuyasha,_ she thought, glancing over to the figure in crimson who was currently issuing all sorts of lovely cuss words from his overly large mouth, _he is more a 'fight now, think later about how I killed numerous people, injured my friends, injured myself almost to the point of death, risked the lives of many innocent people who do not come before my pride' kind of guy.  She sighed, lazily raising a shield before Shippou and yawning at the same time.  _Frankly these fights just get annoying.  __

For, ever since the Naraku incident, the jewel had refused Inuyasha's wish to become a youkai and only seemed to answer Kagome's call.  _Not that I purposely called the damn jewel, she thought once more.  It was as if her body was calling back the jewel, wanting it to reside inside her once more, which, under inspection, now resulted in the cold hard truth that Kagome was annoyingly powerful and immortal at that.  Did she perhaps wish that subconsciously and the jewel, sensing this wish was from someone more familiar, granted it without a second thought?  Or did Kagome have to face the reality that after fighting with Naraku in the final battle (with a little help from Sesshomaru) and they succeeded in destroying him, that she had to admit that her only real part in the whole event was protecting Shippou and Rin and then purifying the jewel?  So, was it too hard to admit that Kagome perhaps had wished, a little too forcefully, to be quite a bit stronger?  __Yes, it was hard to admit.  Especially now that Inuyasha isn't too happy with me.  Not that Kagome vied for his attentions any longer.  She loved him, yes, but with the main emphasis on lovED.  As in no longer, a thing of the past, a memory of something she doesn't feel anymore.  And it wasn't because of Kikyou or some shit like that. No.  It was because Kagome had to face the awful truth that Inuyasha, as strong as a man he is, lacked substance.  His world was small, revolving in his next kill and who had insulted him.  It was a world where tempers were easily fired up and blood was spilt unceremoniously.  A world that Kagome, even in all her love, did not want to be a permanent resident in.  _

And so the shard group continued on, even though it lost members.  Sango and Miroku had parted ways with the group after the battle, promising Kagome children to play with on her next visit.  Miroku finally had someone to bear an heir, just when the air rip had disappeared from his hand.  Ironic, don't you think?  And Sango wanted to create a new village of exterminators, exterminators who did not only destroy youkai, but would shelter them as well.  Exterminators that weren't ruthless killers of youkai, but people who would be able to assess situations and figure out who the real one at fault was.  For Sango had learned that not all youkai are evil and not all people are necessarily good.  And this is what she wanted to teach in her village.

So, she and Miroku were off doing what they both did best—the monk being lecherous to his wife and Sango protecting the people with her overly large boomerang.  __

And even Sesshomaru, who had been with the shard group for a while to defeat Naraku was back to his old self, fighting Inuyasha and claiming that Inu's death was imminent.  Even though Kagome seemed to be the only one to realize that each man, well youkai and hanyou respectively, loved the thrill of the fight too much to kill such an opponent.  And anyways, we all know who would be the winner of the battle and Kagome didn't fancy digging Inuyasha's grave anytime soon.  _He is my friend, after all, Kagome thought.  _

So life was left to become the ins and outs of the day; Kagome would stay in the past for weeks at a time, and take college courses online. Well, perhaps not online, but she had the coursework and lectures saved on her laptop and she would find time during her stay to complete her studies.  They were often attacked by rampant youkai searching for the jewel, which power had grown with the combination of Kagome's immortal life source as its infinite battery.  It was a symbiotic relationship, both giving each other something the other wanted; the jewel: a place to stay protected and untainted and Kagome: power beyond belief and a body that would last her until the end of time itself.  Kagome or Inuyasha would easily defeat the youkai and get going on their life, doing whatever pleased them to accomplish, whether it was helping rebuild a village from a youkai attack or simple enjoying life's pleasures such as relaxing.  And on every Tuesday, without fail, Sesshomaru would find Inuyasha and fight him until they were either too bloody or too tired to move.  

And today was like any other day and Kagome was enjoying the intricate lines of the scenery, the dips and hollows the trees made in the forest, the bushes scattered about the field and the dense underbrush that would not allow her bike to venture forth in the wilderness if she strayed from the path.  Usually in times like this she would put up a shield immediately and take a nap with Shippou lazily tucked into her arms but today she was intent on memorizing the detail of this land and then perhaps sketching it when she had time.  It was a little hobby of her own that she had picked up over the years—it had already been seven years since the completion of the jewel in her seventeenth year.  She was finishing up her education online and was just about ready to graduate.  But it took a while for her to catch up in all her studies that she had missed from the past.  Kagome didn't really need to be educated in this way, because she would most likely live out the millennia until she saw her family again in the future, basically learning the history, which was her major, in real life.  But it was something she promised herself that she would do and since she didn't want to go back on a promise, especially one to herself, so she continued.  

The shield she put up was for precautionary measures only.  It was just something that Kagome felt like she had to do, to protect her child and to protect herself.  If the fight ever did get out of hand.  Which it never did, but Kagome wasn't ready to take that chance.  Not with her pup.  And just because she was immortal didn't mean that she couldn't avoid getting hurt.  So, the shield stayed.  And they were safe.

Shippou had of course grown, but he was still kit enough for her to mother him and he was still young enough to enjoy her motherly attentions while he could.  But teenager hood in the youkai period was fast approaching—a couple decades were a blink of an eye to Kagome now, and she wanted to soak up as much cuddling sessions she could before he decided she wasn't cool enough or perhaps fox youkai enough to be his mother anymore.  It was something she seriously doubted from him, but being only twenty four and having her aging process about ended when she reached the infamous age of twenty-one, Kagome had little idea about what Shippou was capable of in his youkai teenager years.  

The clash of blades and even more cussing elicited another moan from Kagome.  

"Come on boys, why don't you pack it in?"  It seemed as if Kagome was usually the one who ended the "battles" and she paid enough attention to stop them when there was no clear winner so no one brother could appear too smug.  She had to deal with post-battle Inuyasha and she didn't want him smug or depressed.  Both were highly annoying.  

Both youkai and hanyou sheathed their swords and with a slight nod to Kagome, Sesshomaru left the group, taking to the skies on his cloud.  Or whatever the hell he road on.  It was pink and other than that it's all that Kagome could do to not burst out laughing whenever she saw it.  Kagome went along and fixed up camp in the area and prepared dinner.  It was just like every normal Tuesday, where the diminished shard group huddled around the fire and shared stories of the past, of the future and of anything else they could imagine.  

Sesshomaru, on the other hand, was not settling into his daily routine.  Rin had been growing older and reaching the years where finding a suitable mate was in order.  Typically on weeknights you would find him interviewing and entertaining any men who found the girl tempting, but he did not want to choose for his young ward.  He simply wanted to give her the opportunity to meet as many possible candidates she could.  And his father-like nature bubbled to the surface when he imagined Rin in any other setting meeting men while he was not present.  That idea was most undesirous.  

But on this particular Tuesday, Sesshomaru was not distracted by the thoughts of rampant suitors.  Instead his thoughts focused on a miko who had most interested him since the battle with Inuyasha that afternoon.  Of course he was drawn to her immense power and physical beauty.  But he feared, perhaps unjustly, that there was nothing behind the face of beauty that she wore.  Even in his weeks where he traveled loosely with the group, he kept to himself and did not bother with the simple seeming nigens.  But now he wanted to kick himself for not paying more attention to her. He was most interested because when she had aimlessly flicked her wrist this afternoon something had pulled him away from the fight.  Something had called to him.  Perhaps it was her power, for anything that powerful would attract other powerful things.  Or perhaps it was his ever-evident need to find a suitable mate.  But whatever it was, whatever it was, he had felt the pull.  And it wasn't in the groin region.  

It came from his sword.  And the force wasn't weak.  


	2. A Deeper Look

Okay, had to repost this chapter when I looked it over.  I mean, there was a lot of things that were unclear and a little shady.  So…sorry about that.  I hope this is better.  And read and review and enjoy.  Thanks for the good feedback so far.  

-MC

--------------------------------------

Sesshomaru, all appearances aside was a man of many talents.  Excluding areas which he was known for, (his fighting skills and his legendary beauty and his daunting cold attitude) there were still holes in his personality that none were privy to except him.  There, in the quite time of his study or perhaps in an uninterrupted training session in the dojo, Sesshomaru would find time to write.  No, he did not write meaningless scruples in a journal and wonder about his feelings.  He wrote about facts, about history, about tales of mystery and intrigue.  He would take the little facts that people did know and create stories where the all the facts were known.  In essence, he wrote historical fiction and he was damn good at it too.  

Well, he hadn't actually gotten around to letting anyone read his work, but he figured that since he was writing it, it had to be good.  Or something along those lines. But the point is, Sesshomaru wasn't everything that you saw on the surface.  Which people rarely were, however Kagome was wrong in her accusations.  Sesshomaru did have substance.  He just didn't show it to anyone.

And as for Kagome, her substance was less contained.  If one looked closely, or perhaps looked at all, they would find a cultured, intelligent woman who had courage and strength beyond reason and forbearance.  However, in Sesshomaru's short stay with the shard hunters was exactly that; brief.  Even to say that he traveled with the group was used in the loosest way possible.  He camped alone, hiked alone and slept alone.  Rin had more contact with the group than Sesshomaru ever did even in the fighting.  So therefore, his assumptions, however wrong, were something he received from observation from afar.  And not very acute observation at that.

 However, like all people with or without substance, each Sesshomaru and Kagome had their intense differences and vices.  These vices were, perhaps, fatal if ever a relationship was developed between the two.  The first and foremost Sesshomaru supposedly hated humans and Kagome theoretically was supposed to destroy all evil youkai.  

And this first and foremost problem was what the sword would work on first.  Because there was always a reason.  The sword created from an adulterant father's fang always had to have a reason to act.  And this reason, to be divulged in due time, was definitely calling for action. 

----------------------------------

_Sometimes I want to run away, _Kagome thought idly during a particular strenuous hiking session.  It wasn't because of anything that Inuyasha did.  It wasn't because she was predominantly angry with her lot in life.  Just sometimes she thought that it would have all been easier if she never was captured and dragged into the past.  Making that selfish wish would have never happened either, resulting in Kagome having to choose the past or the future.  It wasn't really a choice either because choosing the past meant that she would inevitably find herself in the future and all she had to do was wait.  But waiting alone wasn't exactly something she was looking forward to.  For like Sesshomaru Kagome was beginning to receive that telltale subtle yearning to find the person who would inevitably be her mate.  With Inuyasha permanently out of the picture and anyone from the future would mean inevitable disaster Kagome had little choice.  Basically this brought her search for a mate to one type of species.  Youkai.  Since they were immortal as well they were the only sensible conclusion to her predicament.  And Kagome's closest youkai companion was Shippou. This was a dead end since he is her son after all.  There was Sess—

"Kagome, watch where you are going!"  Shippou's paw rested on her leg which was currently standing on a cloud outrageously like a certain taiyoukai's.  "Hey!  I didn't know you could be on a cloud like frostbite!"  (It was something Shippou had taken to call the disgruntled youkai in jest but happened to stick) Kagome giggled a little at the nickname and the reminder of the pink cloud.  Honestly, it got her every time.  

"Yeah, neither did I Shippou, but I guess it's just another part of my power coming out.  I still don't know even half of what I can do."  Kagome ruffled his hair motherly but stopped at the look on Inuyasha's face.  "Whats wrong Inu?"

"Kagome, I would put your aura away."

"What?"

"I said put it away!"  But it was too late.  Before Kagome could even speak again, she was wrapped tightly into the arms of the man who owned the infamous hovering pink cloud.  He held her close and her head peaked over his shoulder, a confused expression gracing her features. "I told you to put it away…"  Inuyasha answered.  Like THAT answered her questions.  A sudden sharp jolt in her stomach area made her release a yelp of pain.  But she kept quiet.  Sesshomaru still held her in his arms and he seemed to be having a staring contest with Inuyasha.  Low, guttural dog growls she supposed were being passed between them as if it was some sort of language.  In this sense, they did almost seem like family.  As Sesshomaru shifted again, the Tensaiga dug into her rib cage.  Although their little "reunion" was interesting, Kagome was kind of upset at being left in the dark.  Okay, perhaps a "little" upset was quite an understatement.

"OW!  Will SOMEONE tell me what is going on here, or do I have to be permanently encased in Sesshomaru's arms?"  

"You did not tell the wench?"  Sesshomaru growled from his now semi-recumbent position on the floor after Kagome unceremoniously shoved him from his hold on her.  Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had a semi-nod between brothers and it looked as if they had agreed on something for a moment.  Which Kagome didn't like.  

"What is going on?"  Kagome yelled, thoroughly pissed off.  _There is something they aren't telling me…_

"Well, you see—"

"Hany-brother, let me handle this.  It is the swords.  They are drawn to you.  For some inexplicable reason you are connected in the fate of the swords and there is nothing we can do about it.  I'm sure Inuyasha felt it yesterday when—"

"You mean Inuyasha knew about this?  Is this true?"  The latter phrase was said in perfect monotone that displayed the obvious calm before the storm.  Even Sesshomaru was slightly intimidated.  SLIGHTLY is the key word.  Okay, it was more like a mild itch.  Or perhaps a mild tickle.  Okay, perhaps it didn't really bother him much at all but still, she was slightly scary.  SLIGHTLY is the key word.  Okay, it was more like a—we are not doing this again.  

"It is true, I did feel the pull of the sword when you displayed your power, but it wasn't as powerful as to draw me to you from what, A HUNDRED MILES AWAY, RIGHT, SESSHOMARU?"  

"A hundred miles away?  Pull?  Swords?  Power?  Whaaaaaaaaaaat?"  Yes, my friends, it had happened.  Kagome had received intense information overload.  And now, and now she was dealing with the consequences.  In Inuyasha's arms.  

"Kagome, this is as much as I can tell on my own.  Ever since the jewel was merged within your body, it somehow became stronger than it ever was before.  And ever since you started to use more of your power, my sword became more and more drawn to you.  But it certainly doesn't make me come from a hundred miles away…"  Inuyasha had another impromptu glance at Sesshomaru who by now was hovering by a tree and leaning his back against it in a somewhat alluring manner.  Well, that was what Kagome thought but she disregarded the idea and blamed it on her complete and utter confusion.

"But, I don't get it.  Why didn't you tell me your brother's sword would act the same?  And why does HIS sword seem to be drawn more powerfully to my power than yours?"

"I don't know, why don't you ask him?"  Inuyasha, in Kagome's opinion, was getting a little too huffy.

"Sesshomaru…?"  The taiyoukai looked over at Kagome with his usual stoic expression.  He hadn't been pondering these questions.  Instead, he was imagining that his next hero of his historical fiction novel was going to be a heroine.  A heroine that resembled Kagome.  In fact, if you wanted to get completely technical, which Sesshomaru was trying to avoid more and more these days, the heroine was Kagome.  She would make the perfect person to write about.  She displayed the correct characteristics and vices.  And if Sesshomaru was good at anything he was good at reading people.  And now that he tried to read Kagome he discovered that what he first assumed about her lack of substance was untrue.  And so, he stopped reading.  And stopped writing her into his next novel.  

"This Sesshomaru believes that Tensaiga is more connected to the jewel because it is now a jewel that saves and protects, just like the Tensaiga.  The Tetsaiga seems to have already drawn use from you, for you were the one to pull it from my father's tomb.  Also, the hanyou seems to draw more power from the sword when you are near.  So it is obvious that you must be connected to both swords since they both come from our father.  I always believed that I was not Tensaiga's true master.  Perhaps it is drawn to you because you are the true master of the Tensaiga."  

Sesshomaru didn't like revealing his thoughts but if she was the Tensaiga's true master, which he highly doubted, then this whole fiasco would be over. And he would rid himself of a worthless sword that only seemed to bring on human emotions that a Taiyoukai as himself had no need for.  But, he felt if he voiced things that the wench would be easier to handle in the long run.  He may not know everything about women, human women especially, but he knew that every woman loved it when they were included in the conversation and spoken as if their opinion mattered.  Which, it didn't.  But he was having a grand old time convincing Kagome of this.  And his brother's look of mounting horror at his sudden verbal diarrhea (not a pleasant analogy, now that he thought about it) was well worth also. Sesshomaru presented Kagome with his father's lesser fang.  She hesitantly took it from him, but just as her hands gripped the handle, she was repelled and landed with a sickening crack against the tree that Sesshomaru had previously leaned upon.

"What are you trying to do to her, kill her?"  Inuyasha yelled as he ran to Kagome's aid.  "Kagome, Kagome, are you alright?  Are you okay?"  Her eyes fluttered open and with her reassured recovery the Tetsaiga was drawn, the fang revealed.  "Be prepared to face my wrath, you bastard!"

"No! Stop.  It wasn't him.  It was Tensaiga.  It will not have another master.  It is yours, Sesshomaru.  And yours only."  Inuyasha was still not convinced but went back to Kagome's side.  Shippou, who had been hiding in the trees since the moment Sesshomaru appeared decided to make an appearance.

"But Kagome-Momma, why did Tensaiga hurt you?"  

"Kit, it was most likely because I was rescinding my right over the sword to her.  This is much more than simply giving the sword to her.  I had to speak a chant as well before it could truly be given up.  But obviously even that could not work."

"So let me get this straight," Kagome said, sitting up. "The Tensaiga AND Tetsaiga are drawn to my power because of the jewel.  But the Tensaiga is more affected than the Tetsaiga is.  But this only happens when I actually use my power for something.  So, does this mean that whenever I use my power…you'll have to come to me?"  Kagome was looking at Sesshomaru with her blue-grey eyes in curiosity.

_Do I have to come every time?  Would this really pull me towards her?  There has to be a cure.  There has to be something that can be done.  I cannot be taken away from everything at the moment her power calls to my sword.  I CANNOT!  _"Certainly this is not the case."

_Now this was the Sesshomaru we all know and love, _Kagome thought blandly.  _I was a little afraid we had lost him to this talkative man who wanted to explain everything.  There still has to be something else that we are missing…_

_I do not want to cater to some female's power!  As tempting as she is, there is nothing that would give me the desire to be attached to any woman in such a manner.  It is as if we are connected as mates without the perks of being connected in such a manner.  I am to be called every time she uses her power!  And since I felt the need to embrace her this first time, will I ever cross the line and do more?  _Sesshomaru, to say the least, was a little upset.

Inuyasha, on the other hand, was enjoying these internal battles that were going on in Kagome and Sesshomaru.  Although he had no love lost between his brother and he, there was still a familial bond that would never go away, even after all the times he had attempted to kill him.  On some deeper level, Inuyasha was happy that Sesshomaru could be controlled by a woman just like any other man could.  Even if he was controlled by a woman through a sword, it made it still as delightful.  Now he thought this could only do Sesshomaru good.  Teach him a little understanding and acceptance.  On Kagome's part, he worried about her sanity.  For no one could handle that much of Sesshomaru at one time.  He guessed she would just have to try and lessen the use of her power.  


	3. Some States of Mind

So, here is the third chapter.  I am having fun writing this because I can have the fun, sarcastic Sess and I can have the deep Sess at the same time.  As long as he hides his abilities I think it is well in the realm of possibilities.  And Kagome, oh my dear Kagome.  This isn't a cake walk, my darling.  I hope everyone enjoys the chapter.  

Read and enjoy,

-MC

----------------------

_It was one of those times when I was sitting there, thinking about what was going on around me but inside my head, where it really counts I was thinking things like 'did I turn off my desk light before I left?' and 'did I pack my new bathing suit or did I just bring my old one like usual?'  It was obviously something my mind did when I couldn't handle what was going on outside of it but the thing that really irked me, did I really leave my desk light on?_  Kagome clearly couldn't sleep.

Sesshomaru, coincidentally, was doing the same thing.  However his mind was quite alert for another reason.  He, although he would never admit it, was interested in the fact that Tenseiga WAS so interested in the miko.  _What is going to happen? _

Inuyasha was having the time of his life.  Well, anything that meant Sesshomaru would be embarrassed was a plus in his book.  Ah, the joys of indirectly bothering a family member. The less at fault you yourself were the better.  And it was even BETTER that Sesshomaru couldn't even blame Kagome.  The only one at fault was the sword.

Oh.  How little did he know.  The sword still had a few tricks up its sleeve.

-----------------

_Obviously, using my power to heat this spring would be…bad.  _Kagome almost giggled to herself when she imagined the oh-omnipotent Sesshomaru (a little redundant, but she liked the title.  Sesshomaru was a little redundant himself.  _I mean, come on here.  Someone who is that beautiful, a beauty that could kill, per say, should NOT be bestowed on someone who, if you fail to drop dead from the beauty, they would happily rid you of such a cumbersome thing as, I don't know, perhaps he would start with your heart?)_  dripping wet in his clothes.  But then she thought of this wet dog (come on, that is what he is now, lets be honest with ourselves) clinging to her while she was wearing this…she glanced down at the two piece (yes, she stupidly brought her new one).  Even after she had sat up all last night and pondered about her desk lamp she was beginning to see the benefits of using her power to fuck with Sesshomaru after a little talk with Inuyasha.  She shivered.  _Fuck WITH Sesshomaru, Kagome, not FUCK Sesshomaru.  _She shivered again.  Never a good thing.__

_"Kagome, just think about it.__  I could finally win the fight!  If you just, you know, suddenly, at a critical moment would be the best…and just, you know, used your power, I could easily, you know, rid you of an unwanted nuisance.  I'm sure I'd win some award or something." Inuyasha had a maniacal glint in his eyes. Kagome didn't really enjoy the "killing of the brother" thing, but it got her thinking.  If he was drawn to her power, then she would never have to lift her hand to fight someone again! She wouldn't have to be distracted during a fight and she could just use all her attention on protecting Shippou.  Perhaps this isn't soooooooo bad after all._

Settling into her bath, Kagome giggled again at the thought of a sopping wet Inu Taiyoukai on her hands.  Even though he would be thoroughly pissed, the best thing was that Kagome had something—the one thing that could control the oh-omnipotent Sesshomaru: her power.  

The smile gracing her face reflected off the water.  It had an expressly evil intent upon it.

------------------

_She stood on the threshold of the dark abyss.  Below her was the murky unknown and above her was the cerulean beyond.  It was that time—the time for her to choose between flight or fight, passion or compassion, eternal damnation or eternal life.  Even in her mind it was something she had to pause and think about.  There were always two sides to one coin.  She could just walk away, forgetting her past and what she had fought for since she was a child.  A miko born, lived and died was something she had been trained to do.  But still, as she stood on the precipice of certain and impending doom, the woman had to hesitate.  For the first time in her short life, training and common sense battled it out in her soul and she almost wanted to laugh at the proverbial angel and devil sitting on her shoulders, whispering in her ear.  _

_But what her heart told her, what she knew, what she believed was what she knew.  What she had to trust.  And so, erasing all her fears, allowing her mind to clear, the woman released her miko's bow from her back and took an arrow from her quiver.  The first youkai swooped down and she shot the first arrow, seamlessly notching another as if the action had become an instinct—like breathing.  The pink jewel glowed brightly around her neck as she fought against the youkai attempting to consume her in their supposed omnipotent power.  _

_But it was a loosing struggle.  Her arrows had depleted and her temporary shield wasn't regenerating since her life source was too battered from constant attacks.  But she would let them get the jewel.  She wouldn't let them become more powerful than even she could become.  She would not allow the human race to fail_.

"Humph.  Fail the human race.  It is already failing…"  Sesshomaru grunted as he put down his quill and parchment.  It was his latest project of historical fiction.  It was bits and pieces he put together from word of mouth about the Shikon no Tama but as always he put his own flare about it.  He tried to be as accurate as possible.  But he didn't understand the sudden interest in this subject.  He was writing a perfectly good story beforehand on the exchange of youkai power that perhaps led, he was suspecting, to his father owning the Western Lands.  Even though he inherited the title, his father did not and either through shady dealings or sudden unsuspected deaths to youkai royalty, Sesshomaru had almost solved the mystery of his father's eminent rise into youkai society.  And he had to put that on hold for this…this…abomination.  But, alas, when a writer found inspiration, he was never one to snub it.  Even though it wasn't something he happened to enjoy. He laboriously took up his quill once more.

_She would not allow the human race to fail.  In a last attempt, a last ditch effort, she ripped the—_

"What is it Jaken?"  The slimy toad ambled into the study.

"Master, Rin wishes to see the fox demon of the miko bitch again."  Sesshomaru stifled a snort.  It was most ungainly in his position.  But he almost had to laugh.  Jaken had slowly and lugubriously accepted Rin after her fifteen year—ten years after she had joined him at the castle.  He suspected it had to do with the fact that either a) Jaken finally figured that he wasn't going to kill the child, even after all the hints he dropped or b) Rin had mentioned something particularly kind to a slimy female toad-like youkai that they had found during their travels and she had become Jaken's mate.  She lived at the castle now and was Rin's personal servant although they were more friends than anything else.  Though, anything that wanted to mate with Jaken wasn't quite sane, he thought.  

Sesshomaru waved Jaken from the room and pondered the enigma that is the "miko bitch" as Jaken so delightfully put it.  Although he had stopped calling her miko in his mind as of late, Sesshomaru still didn't mind bringing back the memories of when more colorful words graced his dialect when speaking of the girl.  _Or woman now, _reminded himself.  _Yes, she is quite a woman.  _Sesshomaru would have to be blind to not have noticed her feminine charms, especially when Inuyasha seemed to be so interested in them.  And ANYTHING Inuyasha was interested duly drew his interest as well.  Sesshomaru liked to keep tabs on his enemies and even though this enemy happened to be family it meant nothing different.  He sighed and picked up his quill again.  Enough thinking.  The muse was beginning to prod him again.  

_She would not allow the human race to fail.  In a last attempt, a last ditch effort, she ripped the—_

And then he was thrust into the air.  _Well, perhaps Rin will get to see the fox demon after all, _he thought idly before he was shoved ungracefully into a spring of some sort and into an untactful position with the miko of his thoughts a moment ago.

--------------------

_It wasn't like I did it on purpose!  I forgot!  Usually, when I begin to get out my bath, I dry my hair with my power.  It is pretty easy to do, but it takes a little while.  And I was so relaxed that I just forgot that this simple habit was, well…heh heh heh…possibly dangerous for a particular youkai we all, I'm certain, know and love.  HA…HA…HA…_

Sesshomaru had one arm wrapped tightly around the girl—woman! and was absently nuzzling and licking her neck.  Kagome had her arms around his neck.  But it was her leg that was most unusual.  Kagome stood on tiptoes on one leg while the other was wrapped around the waist of Taiyoukai, effectively pressing their hips together.  Sesshomaru's other hand held the leg in position and was gliding up and down the thigh with soft caresses.  Kagome moaned and shifted—jabbing the Tenseiga into her hip and efficiently ending their little "moment."  She jumped away from the Lord as he stepped away and wiped his mouth on his sleeve.  

"What did you do, wench?"  He growled out.

"I didn't do it on purpose!  I'm sorry, but this is new to me too!"  Kagome yelled back.

"Well, don't use your power! It's simple!"

"You were singing a different tune a while ago.  Gosh, I hope you didn't give me a damn hickey."  She said, rubbing her hand over her neck where he had been suckling previous to her little outburst. 

"Why would it matter?"

"Well, for one, Shippou would be a little confused, I'm sure."  _He probably would be really confused.  I bet he wouldn't understand that we weren't mated.  He is so protective of me.  Hmmm, I wonder if it is time that I had "the talk" with him.  He has reached puberty, goodness, he has grown so fast.  Just like Rin…_

"Speaking of the whelp, Rin would like to see him.  Goodness knows why, but she does.  Is there a time that she could stop by that would be most convenient?"  

"I guess whenever is fine, but sheesh, you were just nuzzling my neck.  You can be a little less business like with me."   

"I'm sorry, but unlike you I have something to do at this moment in time.  However much I would like to _prolong_ this little chat I have a previous engagement.  But by all means, don't let that stop you.  I'm sure speaking to yourself is healthy in _some_ states of mind."  And with that he left her to stare after him, her mouth agape with something akin to horror gracing her features.  

_What a fucking bastard!  The prick sits there and licks my neck and pulls my leg and even gets slightly aroused (I KNOW that was not just the Tojoukin!)  and then bitches to me about prolonging the conversation.  Honestly, it's HIS damn sword.  It can all be construed as HIS fault.  And then he has the audacity to do all this and ask for a play date for Rin and Shippou.  Stupid, pretentious man.  And he acts like we have a schedule! When he wants to fight he doesn't bloody well care about any schedule!  _

Kagome steamed while she changed into her clothes and headed back to camp.  She decided against telling Shippou and Inuyasha of their little encounter, even though she thought it quite possible that they smelt him on her when she arrived.  The benefits that she had thought of earlier diminished and the negatives far outweighed anything she could think of as a positive.  After dinner she crawled into bed and tossed and turned all night.  It was early morning before she truly got rest.  

_Jerk!  Now I can't even use my power to replenish my energy stores so I can keep up with Inuyasha's pace.  Honestly, there has to be an Olympic competition for fast walking or something.  I'm sure I would win.  God knows I've had enough training._

Her last thought, though, wasn't angry.  _Sesshomaru, why are you so cold to me?_

----------------------

Sesshomaru, once home, continued to write almost immediately.  Being in her presence seemed to renew the ever vigorous muse that was inside him.  If he was lucky, the muse would die a quick death once he finished the story so he worked into the night.  But a thought still nagged him…

_She would not allow the human race to fail.  In a last attempt, a last ditch effort, she ripped the jewel from the rope around her neck and thrust herself onto the top of the foray.  For a moment the fight resembled a volcano; thousands of youkai surrounding a bright spot in the center, threatening to erupt a power more great than any had ever known.  And then the tide broke and Midoriko begged the jewel to rid the world of these evil creatures.  And for her unselfish wish the jewel granted her temporary reprieve.  It swallowed her and the youkai into the great abyss of the jewel itself, ending the war.  Perhaps…_

"Kagome…Kagome.  Why when I write of another all I can see is your face?"


	4. Futurely Exclusive

Yo!  Read this if you are confused about this story!

Some people, it seems, were a little confused at WHY Sesshomaru was nuzzling Kagome and whatnot.  Well, here is what the story is.  The Tenseiga has a "mind" of its own, and seems to be attracted to Kagome's power for some unknown reason that will be revealed at a later date.  So, therefore, when Kagome was using her POWER to dry her hair in the last chapter—Sesshomaru had to come because tenseiga was called to her side.  And since the tenseiga seems to have an emotional bond with Sesshomaru, he likewise, willingly or unwillingly will be called to Kagome's side, and physically acting out the call of Kagome's power to him and her sword.  So, that is why he came when she, in essence, called him—like the dog he is.  Oh, how he is enjoying this…you'll just have to read to find out!

And sorry it has taken so long…I am away at college and my true inspirational room is my room at home…so it's hard to find someplace to go around school.  So, thanks for the support and read on!  

Read and enjoy,

-MC

-----------------------------------

The day before a momentous occasion is hardly remembered as much as the momentous occasion itself.  But there are a few things that one can never forget that happened on the day before the momentous occasion.  Some people remember what they wore on that day, comfortable clothes that would prepare you for the day to follow.  Some people remember what they ate the night before, again, not something too fancy but something they enjoy to prepare them, let the person feel like this meal won't be the last had in their home.  Some people remember what they did that day, either packing or mentally preparing for the experience by being with friends or simply being alone.  Some people remember that clinching feeling in their heart when they even think about the day to come, making their heart beat at rapid paces and convince you that you are about to have a heart attack.  Some people remember that they couldn't sleep all night until they finally get up and read a book for a while until their mind settles.  And some people remember how they wore their hair, if they washed the dishes, if they made dinner, if they folded the laundry—all these things being done with that far away look in your eye as you imagine what you would be doing this time tomorrow, wondering what this new experience will be like and how you will adjust.

But these are the people who are cued into the fact that they are to _have_ a momentous occasion the next day.  What are you to do when you _don't_ know?  What if you were the person who was not clued into the fact that tomorrow, the day after today, was going to change your life inexplicably?  Would you remember the day before?  Or would you just wish for yesterday and its calm and normal tones?  

---------------------------

Kagome seriously wished that the Tenseiga was never attracted to her power or rather, the power of the Shikon no Tama.  She wished for a time when she did not have the shadow of Sesshomaru standing over her shoulder every time she thought about using her power.  She wished that by using her power, it would only call the Tenseiga, instead of her power not simply calling the sword, but the owner himself as well.  She wished for the carefree hours of life that she had, knowing that the regular worries of death and destruction flowed into new worries such as hiding her identity and the possibility of watching Inuyasha die.  But no, there wasn't time that could be wasted with thoughts about yesterday.  She could only think about the future and what lay ahead.  She could only move on with the future, a future that, with all her wishing it not to be so, was closely tied with Sesshomaru.  

"Damn wench!" Sesshomaru cursed to himself in his study, pacing back and forth.  Life had been simple before the events of the past few days.  It carried a familiarity to it, the steady lifestyle giving him comfort in the little of which he received these days.  His days were practically uniform; everyday he would patrol, fight someone (preferably Inuyasha), kill something (preferably Inuyasha) and then lock himself in his study for quiet writing sessions and meditation; and he would take comfort in this, this homogeneous lifestyle.  Life was little else than unvarying until she had to go and fuck it up.  Her, that wench of a woman; that woman who even now as he cursed her sent fluttering of some inconsequential feeling throughout his stomach as if he was in love.  Now that, if anything was the most preposterous idea that he had ever heard.  If it was considered Lordly to have snorted at this moment, he would have done so.  Immeasurably.  But, to his immense disappointment, it wasn't.  "Blast propriety," and with that last thought he went back to writing, all the while realizing how much propriety was lacking in his "relationship" with Kagome, and how, somewhere deep inside himself, he didn't mind.

Inuyasha was always considered a "simple-minded" fellow.  He sat pondering this accusation today while Kagome bathed once again in the hot spring's his nose had found.  _I don't understand why people think that I'm simpl—hey! Sniff!  It smells like peaches!  They aren't in seaso—woah, what is that?  I think it's a—e-minded.  I mean, honestly, what are they talki—is that Kagome coming back here? Or is it just—ng about.  Some people just need to lay off the dog.  We are canines! These senses are sharper than…than…than…um…wait?  What was I talking about again?_

She was growing more and more tired lately.  Kagome could barely keep up with Inuyasha anymore and she didn't understand why.  _I mean, I didn't have powers before and I could still at least keep up with him.  But now I can't even walk three miles without getting outrageously tired.  Even on my bike, I am too tired once we stop to even make dinner or eat anything at all.  Thank Kami we are almost at Kaede-baba's hut or I might have to stop and stay the night here, Kagome thought ruefully._

Upon arriving (finally! On Inuyasha's part), Kagome practically collapsed onto her mat that Shippou quickly spread for her.  Kaede was quick to question everyone if she was ill, but neither Shippou nor Inuyasha could explain her disability.  While Kagome slept, Kaede contemplated, wondering what mischief worked itself over the miko reincarnation of her sister.  

Kagome awoke to the wonderful smells of food that was not ramen and food that was not made by her.  Somehow, when she cooked something it made the food less tasty to her taste buds.  Or it could also be that she was bloody tired of ramen.  No one normal can eat that amount of it and not be sick.  _I need something that doesn't consist of noodles.  Right now, in the future, I could be having pieces of festering meat off the ass of cow and slapped together with two bread buns with some kind of concoction that they call "special sauce" at some Americanized fast-food restaurant.  Well, then again, perhaps ramen doesn't sound too bad…_

"You're awake.  Come, sit with me and have some stew."  Kagome visibly brightened and Kaede chuckled.  "I thought ramen might not be something you wanted on the menu.  A home cooked meal might do you some good."  Kagome didn't hesitate to take the proffered bowl and dug in enthusiastically.  

"Heaven itself, Kaede," she mumbled through bites and she soon was holding out her bowl for seconds…and thirds…and fourths…and then fifths but she couldn't finish it or she might have died of complete bliss.  _And I thought you could only get this sort of satisfaction from sex…But with that thought she was brought back to the unfortunate position she was in with Sesshomaru.  Would it or could it ever go that far?  What if she had to protect a whole village from numerous youkai?  Would she be spread eagled on the ground with the tasty, scrumptious, mouth-watering, delicious Taiyouk—okay, she was honestly thinking about the stew again but still, Kagome was a little shocked at the drift of her mind lately.  The fact that part of her mind wanted her to try a little experiment such as that and see if a certain dog-demon would do dirty things with her was in essence, completely not her.  In fact, part of her mind, which she was righteously ignoring at the moment, wanted him to do dirty things to her numerous times.  And that, quite frankly, was not right.  Of course she was a living and breathing woman and she had her sexual needs like the rest of us, but at the same time, she wanted to share her virginity, her body with a man she loved, her mate, her most likely youkai mate.  She had eternity with him so why should she just jump in bed with someone meaningless right now?  And with the way she was feeling currently she probably didn't have enough energy for anything.  And of course she realized that Sesshomaru is practically a god among men, well, dog demons and that he probably would be a nice (__Nice!  Come on Kagome!  You know it would more be like…FUCKING FANTASTIC and he would most likely be a sex god.  Because it would be a sin for someone to look like him and NOT be a sex god...) tumble in the sheets, but she wasn't looking for that.  Absolutely not._

"I think I might know what is going on with you, Kagome."  Said woman jumped from her thoughts and brought her full attention to Kaede, who was looking at her with a knowing expression on her face.  _I hope she can't read minds… "I think the reason why you are so tired lately is because, from the little that I heard from Shippou and Inuyasha, like the jewel needs you, you need the jewel.  It balances your energy with the power from the jewel itself and allows you to be immortal and powerful."  Kagome turned her head to Kaede hoping she hadn't heard what she thought she heard._

"So, are you saying that if I don't use my power that I could…that I could die?"  Kaede nodded.

"You wouldn't just simply expire immediately, but your aging process would begin again and the jewel would be tainted once more because it won't have your vital purification powers.  Even Kikyou had to keep the jewel near her so that it would be kept pure but she didn't have the added problem of the jewel having fused itself with her body."

Kagome definitely did not like the sound of this.  Not only could she not stop using her powers because she would die, but the jewel would become black again and more susceptible to manipulation in the hands of people who wanted to emulate Naraku.  And that absolutely was not an option.  But now, now she had to deal with Sesshomaru more than was necessary.  And little to no contact was more than necessary in her book, especially since her mind decided to stroll down the back alley of the Land of Dirty.  

The subject of her physical, mental and emotional torture was currently scribbling furiously, his quill almost flying past the page as he used his youkai speed to write the words as they seemed to spill forth from his mind like water from cupped hands.  

_Inside the jewel life seemed to stop.  Midoriko could sense the flow, the ripple of time float past her many times as the years, decades and centuries passed and yet she was not living.  There was no choice, no free will, no decisions to even be made in the jewel, you just simply were, you existed but did not live, her life was suspended in that last moment that she wished herself some reprieve from the eminent death of not only her but her rapidly declining race as well.  She did not feel pain or anything for that matter and yet she knew without a doubt that she was inside the jewel, there was a struggle ensuing but at the same time she wasn't a part of this struggle anymore.  She had completed her purpose, her reason for living and training and being in the first place and now all she had to do was wait.  She had to wait when the jewel would finally be purged from the evil and black that threatened, even now, to consume the pure but powerful object.  How long would this take and would this even ever be possible?  Could a person even be that powerful?  And what would it even entail to purge the blackness that plagued the jewel?  _

"Heh.  I wonder if that wench is the one."  And then writing consumed him once more in its intensity, carrying him under the depths of inspiration.

Kagome didn't like this new prospect.   She didn't like it at all.  But, in her insanity she had an epiphany.  Perhaps she could have her cake and eat it too, after all.  Perhaps, perhaps she could sidestep the fact that Sesshomaru was drawn to her power.  How?  She was fully satisfied with this answer:  the future, of course.  In theory, the swords do not exist and she was absolutely sure that the jewel could not pull him through the well.   Inuyasha was the only other person that seemed to be able to pass through the well.  Fortunately or unfortunately for her. 

So without a second thought and a little note to Shippou and the hanyou himself, Kagome left Kaede's hut for her little experiment.  _It was time that I visited home anyways.  I haven't been back for at least a month or something that amounted to an inordinate amount of time away from my family.  And Souta wanted me to come see one of his jazz concerts when I was around.  I hope he has something going on when I get back…_

Kagome immediately stepped out of the time portal, and didn't even think twice about using her aura to levitate herself out of the well.  There was a rush of energy and she felt the best she had in a week, finally, finally she was able to get one with her life and be allowed an ounce of leeway in this stupid—

She didn't get to finish that thought.

_Now this, this, this is fucking insane, he thought to himself, uncharacteristically using vulgarities to explain his mood.  Will someone explain to me why the stench of humans is overwhelming, I can barely sense any youkai, there is an outrageously loud noise coming from above me and I think I just saw a large, solid looking beast swallow a human whole and then run away on wheels made of an interesting black substance?_

Yes, boys and girls.  Sesshomaru, the Great Lord of the Western Lands was in the future.  Who coulda thunk it?  

And where was the bloody girl?  Oh, the girl was there of course.  She was straddled on top of his body while his fingers dug into her hips, pressing her down forcefully onto his lap.  And he was licking and sucking the shell of her ear, periodically biting it when her hips jerked towards his in a thrusting motion that did not allow him to think correctly.  Well, that was what had happened in the beginning and now he was nursing a slap (for she seemed to recover from their little "rendezvous" before him) and a somewhat evident erection (the grinding motion she performed would have made any man aroused) while he observed everything around him.  How did he get here?  What was this here?  And why did it not feel like, well, home?  Or even his…time…?__

"So, it seems that my power even calls you from the future…"  

_The future?  This is…for lack of a better and more eloquent term, fucking insane.  I am somewhere in the "future" as she has labeled it, and I cannot deny that this civilization, however inhabited by humans it is, seems to be creators of the most interesting of modern technology, but what does this mean? And more importantly…how do I get back?_


	5. Bang

Hey!  I thought you might like another chapter.  I hope I was right.  Here it is.  I am getting back into the groove here but it is still difficult right now.  But don't worry, I am still writing and I will continue to write and work until the story is finished.  I shall not give up!  I will never give up!  So, just have fun and read and review, it always helps in the writing process!

Thanks!

Read and enjoy,

-MC

----------------------------

The sword wasn't too interested in what was going on.  In fact, since it was just a sword it wasn't too interested in anything going on around.  It was just a tool, a thing with a purpose and that purpose was still unknown to the players in this little game.  One player in particular was fighting the sword's influence with great intensity and the sword was going to have to resort to other measures if it wanted to succeed in its goal.  The sword was just a tool, just a thing with a purpose.  The sword couldn't think and act on its own.  Could it?

-----------------------

"Damnable woman…" Sesshomaru thought surreptitiously while surveying the world around him.  She, it seems, was not in the explaining mood and he wanted to know information.  He wanted to know just what the reason was for her to be in this futuristic time as she called it when she and he knew perfectly well that they belonged in the past.  Or, since she was always so different from the humans there, perhaps she did belong here.  There were always times when he would happen upon the Inuyasha bunch and she would inevitably not be there.  Unfortunately for him.  Because he wanted to kill the wench, of course.  _Humans…_he thought again, trying not to snort as he elegantly sat down outside the house of the card-carrying wench of death who had coincidentally locked him out.  Like that would stop him but this Sesshomaru was not a stupid youkai and he knew that if he went in and destroyed her property she would be less likely to explain later.  And he had other thoughts to keep him occupied for the moment.  Such as the fact that she had aroused him considerably without even being conscious of her actions.  The way that she moved above him was…sinful.  He stifled a groan when he thought of what she could do if she actually wanted to arouse him purposefully.  Was it honestly possible to be aroused by someone that's mere existence was a pain in your royal arse?  And that this _someone had somehow integrated themselves into your lifestyle unwittingly?  Not only was he basically pulled to her at her beck and call, she had now become his muse.  Never before had he written with such vigor and resolution.  Never had he been able to continue to write for hours at a time, not wanting to stop lest he lose a train of thought.  Never had he disturbed his rest to get up and write into all hours of the night when inspiration hit.  He praised and disdained her presence at the same time.  Why, why was she the one that allowed his writing to get passed the facts and delve into the emotions that he tried so hard to leave free from his writing?  His stoic mask was supposed to hide his emotions but he wasn't going to disillusion himself enough to believe that he didn't retain some aspect of emotional existence.  It was there…they were just out of use and rusty at the moment.  But she was bringing them out of the damn tool shed and he hated it when something was rusty.  It meant it had to be cleaned before it was put back into storage and that woman would NOT make him warm to her or any pathetic "feelings."  It would be degradation to even—_

"Okay!  Okay!  Come in!  Sheesh, you will never stop pestering me, will you?" Sesshomaru smiled.  This acting calm and rational around her would be beneficial in the future.  And it was just an added bonus that it disconcerted her so.

"Are you ready to explain yourself woman?" he said while rising from his semi-recumbent position and following into her abode.  There he was met with objects that drew his extreme fascination but now was not the time.  The girl audibly huffed and then sat down on a large looking futon-esque chair.  Sesshomaru decided to stand.

"Okay, here is the deal.  I am from this time, which is five hundred years into the future from your time.  I live on the exact spot of Inuyasha's forest and the well that is located there.  To make a long story short, I was pulled into the well, met Inuyasha and here I am now.  I can travel back and forth to both times."

"I see.  Now, how do I get back?"  Kagome gave him a stern look but she pondered the question.

"Actually, what I want to know is how you got here in the first place.  I mean, should you have been called to me even from across time?"  

"Woman, how am I to know how your curse works.  Just because you find me devilishly attractive doesn't mean you have to resort to cursing me every time you want to be sexually satisfied."  Sesshomaru quirked his lips into a smirk when she visibly recoiled from him for a moment before…_three…two…one…_

"How DARE YOU!  You know perfectly well that I did nothing of the sort!  Stop trying to make yourself out to be better than you are! I would never use my power to get someone as vile as you.  In fact, I would never use my power for anything like that anyway.  And how dare you say that—"

"Honestly, there is no reason to get riled up.  I am trying to rationally figure things out and you are not helping.  Getting angry over petty matters will not help our…situation."

"Oh!  Insufferable man.  Rational my ass…"  Kagome grumbled under her breath and Sesshomaru smirked again.  She finally took a deep breath and calmed.  "Sesshomaru, you know that we have to figure out what the sword wants from us or we will be stuck eternally in these positions.  With my power I'm immortal now."

"I guess the sword figured out how to create eternal damnation before death.  How lovely," he answered gruffly. Kagome ignored him.  She didn't have time for his crap right now, especially when he seemed to be in his "playful" mood.

"The Tetsuseiga was pacified with me pulling it from the stone and then being close while Inuyasha fights.  But it seems to work the same when Inuyasha wishes to protect anyone.  What do you think the Tenseiga wants?"

One could hardly fathom what a sword could_ want he wanted to point out, but he needed to say something that wasn't obvious at this instant.  But nothing came to mind.  She was just so aggravating, it was grating on his last nerve at the moment.  Bring his slender fingers to rub his temples, Sesshomaru tried to think what a sword that healed could want with him.  Was there another reason his father gave him the sword other than the obvious reason which was to humiliate him?  _

Kagome didn't understand the dog demon that was currently having an in-depth struggle in his mind.  It was a battle of the wits and yet she didn't seem to be a part of it.  This was fine with her.  She always believed that two heads were better than one but she wasn't privy to his information even though she hadn't laid out all her cards on the table yet.  Perhaps she should make the first move?

"Look, Sesshomaru, this is more than just me and you now.  Kaede-baba told me that if I didn't use my power, which now kind of has a symbiotic relationship with the jewel, then I could die. But not only that, the jewel wouldn't have a protector and the Shikon would be a leaf in the wind of other evil men's plans.  I cannot simply stop using my power.  So we either need to figure this out or create some sort of deal where I use tiny bits of my power or something daily or a big burst of it weekly.  I am at a loss here and I am trying to get out of a difficult situation.  If there is any information you have I would appreciate if we could try to work together."  

Sesshomaru let those revelations sink in.  _So, not only was the fact that she could die on the backburner here…there was a possibility that another Naraku could come into the mix.  And that was something that I definitely don't need right now or any time in the future.  Especially with this wench wreaking havoc on my libido like the little number she accomplished today.  I don't need these distractions.  _

"I know as much as you do.  But I have a few ideas up my sleeve at the moment so I would like to try them out.  Are you up to them right now?"  Kagome nodded and figured now was a good a time as any.  And her family wasn't home so if there happened to be a repeat performance of this afternoon, no one would catch her in a most embarrassing situation.  

"Yeah, but lets go into my room.  Follow me."  She led him up the stairs to her room and Sesshomaru breathed in her scent deeply as he entered her utmost sanctuary.  Looking around her room he gathered that she liked to read.  But everything else was still a mystery to him.  _And Inuyasha knows all about this?  How did the stupid puppy keep this a secret from me?  I would be sure that something would have slipped during a fight or whatnot.  Even though we never really talked much about her…he thought as he looked up and caught her glaring at him.  He took that as his cue to continue._

"Yes, well, first, I would like to try using your power when I don't have the tenseiga with me.  I am going to place the sword on the table over here," he pulled the sword from his sash and placed it on her desk, "and I want you to try something simple.  Don't overdo it.  I don't feel like a repetition of your little "call" today."

"Yeah, like I do too.  I'll just levitate a pencil.  I don't have to use my aura for that."  Kagome lifted her hand…

He pushed her into the bed as one leg dipped between her thighs.  Her hands were massaging his head through his hair while she kissed down his jaw to his collarbone.  He was touching her everywhere, reaching under her blouse to cup her breasts.  Her legs gripped his one between them and he yelped when her knee brushed against his aroused member.  Her kisses stopped and Sesshomaru collapsed on top of Kagome's body, trying to will himself to calm down and not think about how their hips were pressed together now.  Kagome shifted under him while trying to break free and he groaned, which stilled her movements immediately.

"Sesshomaru…obviously that doesn't work…" she whispered meekly, trying to forget the throbbing between them.  Cursing silently, Sesshomaru removed himself from her person and sat at the edge of the bed with his back from her.  _It seems to get harder and harder to stop each time she uses her power…_

"I have one more idea."  He would do anything at this moment—even cooperate with her to do anything that would possibly help them get out of this predicament.  "I know that when one meditates, they are balancing the power they have in their bodies and centering themselves.  But, perhaps you can regain your strength and satisfy your power by meditating.  At least this would be a good alternative while we figure everything else out…"  Kagome nodded and sat herself on the floor while she tried to concentrate…

_ I was about in fifth grade.  I was at the pool with my best friend and we were having a grand old time sitting there in the water and just being totally carefree like little kids can only pull off.  I don't remember exactly what we were playing, but I do remember we were having a grand old time.  Hitomi, my best friend, was the kind of friend you always wanted to have as a kid.  She was someone you could do the weirdest stuff with and feel normal doing it.  I could tell her anything and we would conspire together about how to trick the boys in the class and just have fun.  See, I was every teacher's devil child and Hitomi was the nice one.  But what no one knew was that most the things I got caught for, Hitomi and I would plan together.  Well, probably not plan.  In fact, Hitomi would say something offhand and I would go do it without thinking.  She was like the sister I never had.  And I loved it.  I respected her.  So we were playing and splashing and this black girl comes up to us.  At first she kind of swims around us, smiling.  We smile back but continue our game, wrapped up in our own little worlds built for best friends and private jokes.  Then she started to jump in the side of the pool around us, making us swim around trying to get out of her way.  It was almost like we were playing tag, but it wasn't official.  Hitomi and I didn't really want to play with her.  It wasn't because she was black.  It was mostly because we didn't know her.  I mean, usually I was open to knew playmates but Hitomi didn't want to play with her.  So we swam away.  She then came up to us and asked us if she could play with us.  Since I was the brave one, Hitomi would shake her head vigorously behind her and I would tell her no.  She kept asking us and I kept on saying no.  And then she did the weirdest and scariest thing.  She stuck out her hand and pointed to her palm.  Then she said, "Look, I'm white right there…"  I was dumbfounded.  I swam away and ran into the bathroom, almost choking on the water.  Hitomi didn't follow me.  I sat on the toilet.  I had never felt so dirty in my life.  She actually believed that we wouldn't play with her because of her color.  And it wasn't just that.  Someone had to have told her that they wouldn't play with her before because she was black. That was the day that I lost my innocence.  And I want it back.  Sometimes._  

_I was sitting on the floor in my father's study when the news came.  We were to go to war.  I was a young kit, not ready and aware for the sins and necessities of war.  I was still involved in my studies, writing and reading.  There was nothing that bothered me, excepting the birth of the hanyou child that shared my blood.  But the war, my father was obsessed with the war.  He trained in the dojo, commiserated with other lords and prepared war tactics.  But he wouldn't stop there.  No, he had to have his son, his pure youkai son join in the fight as well.  He had to train and pound me into obedience with every ounce of his strength.  Even though I was trained before in the art of protection and stealth, he wanted me trained in the art of war.  The dojo lessons became times for my father to vent his rage and frustration onto a movable and live target.  I nursed bruises and broken bones for months, even though my youkai healing made sure that my body was healthy enough for another beating the next day.  The sessions became an outlet.  When avoiding the pain of bodily harm one becomes quick, too quick.  I became dangerous and my father realized it too late.  Soon I would be attacking him and he had to experience the shame of hiding his bruises when we dragged our bodies in for dinner.  And finally, finally, it was time for the real battles.  The war broke out between lords and I was more then ready.  My father had beaten submission out of me and now all I knew was hate and pain and my body would avoid pain wherever possible.  Tearing into flesh and the smell of my poison claws melting body tissue became a disgusting narcotic that I could not get enough of.  Even in the final days of battle I knew that my father had created a monster.  He died in that battle.  But I lived on and inherited the title.  And I fought and won the war, thus earning the title "Great Lord."  Nothing mattered, not even the hanyou anymore.  His presence had become just a little entertainment that would allow me to pass the time.  I was lost into the blood of war.  And I don't know if I can ever be saved…_

He was holding her head gently.  His lips moved over hers, caressing and brushing, warm and compliant.  Kagome responded in kind when he licked her lips, reveling in the sweetness of his kisses and the gentleness of his touch.  The memories and experiences flooded between them, showering the two with new understanding and confusion.  Sesshomaru reluctantly pulled away from her mouth, sighing inaudibly as her green eyes stared into golden depths.  It was one thing to lust after someone but when you just experienced something as deep and as mind boggling as that, he couldn't figure out the link they shared.  Did the sword want something beyond mere sexual attraction to spring between them?

No words were spoken as they separated.  The night was conducted in silence as Kagome made a light dinner and then settled Sesshomaru into the couch.  The silence was scarier to him than yelling and violence was.  Had he really frightened her?  Was she embarrassed by what he saw?  He definitely did not like her knowing that particular memory, especially since she seemed to know the feelings he felt along with the memory.  But strangely, sharing himself with her didn't feel as unusual as he thought it would be.  Was it perhaps because he was finally getting the physical attention he needed as a child satisfied in her arms?  And now, now with that little interlude it seemed as if he was getting something akin to "love" thrown in the mix as well.  Was this, was this what the sword wanted?  Many hours later, when Sesshomaru had already figured out the workings of most of the technology in the living room, he felt inspired to write about what he had learned.  And yet when he wrote, Kagome filled his head once more with her muse, and her modern technology.  

_I slowly wipe away the sweat from my brow.  The salty and annoying substance had dripped down from my shoulders and down my back.  Its presence was just another reminder of the situation I was in.  He had taken his best shot, the gun dangling from his fingertips across from me.  The fresh wound gracing my arm was proof that he had touched me.  Delicately holding my arm, I bore into his eyes with my glassy green orbs, searching for anything to aid me in my next attack.  Any opening, any place where I could perhaps take hold and never let go until the battle was finished.  But those eyes, those haunting eyes revealed nothing.  The cool, laconic smile gracing his lips wasn't there by accident.  He had wounded me—and he knew it.  _

_My challenge was unfounded.  It was by accident—an off-chance occurrence, and reveling in a good fight I greedily lapped up the milk he set before me.  But I wasn't the cat, I soon learned.  I was the mouse, the prey, the hunted.  Fueled by boredom?—yes.  By hate?—hardly.  By love of the game?—certainly. _

_As of late I had been seeing stars, relaxing in the gentle flow of my life and only disturbed by the little idiosyncrasies we all experience in our lifetime.  I flitted from day to day, never looking back, nor ever looking forward—my heart stuck in the present.  I had been challenged before—yes, but no person, no man, had been able to beat me.  Yes-I grew sure of myself.  I knew I was good—my lack of scars was proof enough.  But then he came.  I shifted my arm a bit, the blood mingling with the sweat created a scent uniquely my own.  It was a scent I never had the opportunity to experience before.  But there was no pain.  Only desire.  Desire to win, yes, but also desire to touch, like he did to me.  To make an impression—an imprint.  I quickly counted my bullets, remembering how many shots I used before.  He noticed the change, but stood by, almost accepting his fate.  Almost with desire to know what I was going to throw at him.  Getting up a little unsteadily from my sitting position I became level with him-equal.  He and I both knew what was coming.  Perhaps we both didn't want the final blow to come.  Perhaps it could be prolonged indefinitely. _

_A plan formulated in my mind, and I calculated the strategies I could perform.  And then I decided exactly what I must do.  Without taking my eyes from his, I raised my 22 mm and kissed the side of the barrel.  It wasn't sensual.  It was a warning.  A warning that if I was going to go down, there was no way in hell he wouldn't come with me.  Cocking my gun, I dodged his second shot as it careened by my face.  His third was harder to miss, I had to duck and roll.  Again he shot, but he knew that I needed to make my move.  The ball was in my court and he was purposely missing.  I hated it when men did that.  Just because I am a woman doesn't mean I can't take it.  And as if knowing that he pushed me the final amount needed to succeed in my plan.  In a brilliant move, I ended up behind him.  Holding the gun barrel to his head I could almost see his smile.  He was staring down into the black void and the infernal man was smiling.  Damn them all.  _

_The 22 mm was replaced with my hand, shaped like a gun.  Holding my pointer finger to his skull once more, I leaned over and whispered in his ear…_

_"Bang."  _

_I guess I didn't want it to end either…_

"Do I…do I really not want this to end?"  And with that thought, Sesshomaru really couldn't sleep.  


	6. Checkmate

Hey everyone, I thought I would update again because I am in the groove.  Someone asked about how Inuyasha was dealing with this whole thing and the reason he wasn't included earlier was because he didn't really know what was going on yet.  But now that everything is falling into place I thought that I would include him in here.  But thanks for reminding me—I needed that.  

As for the reviews—thanks!  They are awesome.  And much appreciated.  I probably won't update for a little while after this just because I might get busy again but the reviews definitely help in the writing process.  They promote me to keep on going!  

Thanks!

Read and enjoy,

-MC

--------------------------------------------------------------

The sword hummed and thrummed with the possibility that its plan could be succeeding.  They couldn't begin to understand the depths and ways in which the sword would go to accomplish its goal.  However, the one specific individual who was most important to the sword's deeds was taking a sharp turn for the better; allowing and even beginning to welcome the contact that the sword yearned for.  The swords power sparked into life at every contact, at every emotion shared between the two power sources; their bodies acting as the proverbial telephone wire that links the internet across the globe.  As the sword patted itself on the back for its deeds, it also was wary of the moody participant.  _His part in this production was the key.  And once _his_ part of the deal had been achieved, the sword would be of no use; its goal accomplished, the sword would shirk itself back into its traditional role of simply being an inanimate object against its master's hip, back to the way things used to be before.  Once this happened, the master was one _his _own, for the story would not be done yet…_

-------------------------------------------------------

Perhaps it was because he saw her on her own turf, he saw how she worked and behaved in her true role as daughter and eldest child in the household; as a student and a friend; as a caregiver and a pacifier.  In the morning he witnessed Kagome interjecting herself into an argument that stemmed from the fact that an unknown youkai sleeping on the couch (even though he wasn't asleep, it was an alert rest, where pure rest was never accomplished to its fullest extent) and where she performed beautifully in his defense even though yesterday she was less than happy to have him here.  He saw her help her brother with a math problem before he went off to school, he saw her clean the dishes from which they eat upon and he saw her discuss, somewhat less energetically than her grandfather, about whether traditional miko robes were as important as the training itself; the heavy garment acting as a discipline in itself for you had to walk upright with the heavy material clinging to your body.  And perhaps it was because she seemed to smile more and laugh more when she was with her family, how it seemed so natural for her to conduct her life full of emotions and happiness.  Or finally perhaps it was that Sesshomaru was finally realizing that she wasn't such a bad human anyway.  Well, perhaps it was easier for him to admit that because she wasn't truly human.  He had to keep reminding himself that she was immortal now as well, and somewhere in the vicinity of his chest ached a bit when he realized that her family wasn't.  _Would she have to leave them in the future as she spent five hundred years in the past?  Or will she abandon the shards and Inuyasha to begin her immortal life in this era?  He tried to ignore the feeling that was again in the general vicinity of his chest when he thought of the idea of spending five hundred years without her.  _Forget the miko wench!  The sword will call you to her whenever is necessary and you'll see her often enough!  Get a hold of yourself!  A woman?  Why would you ever want a woman to accompany you?  _Sesshomaru shifted his arm a little as he turned his head to glance the other way, away from the window where he had been staring at the miko quite openly.  _It is just time I took a mate, _he thought, although he knew that propriety called for him to finish this…business with the miko before he could even consider a mate.  He continued writing, another little amusement that came from the experiences he had here._

_She wasn't normal. Neither was she brave nor courageous. But her stamina was not to be tested. And that is what he did. The glittering pieces were all lined up in a row at the beginning; the black and white board sheen with a kind of cheery glow of anticipation. It was a board that had been used many times, through many games and many players.   
But now it was almost empty. An annoyed finger lightly tapped on the side of the board, anger permeating from the nails scratching at the surface. But the game wore on._

_  
The board saw death to pieces. The carnage lay strewn on each side of the board. No one was speaking, the deadly silence emanated from the room to create a certain sound of its own; the complete opposite of noise. The board lost track of all time, all notion of existence. The world, for a moment, was suspended on air--the players alone to concentrate on a battle of wit and integrity. But there is always one winner.   
She knew that her stamina was almost to a breaking point—never before had this occurred. But she competed. No one ever got better by playing someone inferior. He seemed to be the kind of person she would have liked to have known outside of their game, perhaps meeting him at a bar or through mutual friends. He played for the game too, but she knew it was over now. She knew that the ultimate outcome lay in her favor. It wasn't because she was superior. It was because she had played more than he had. Her skills were sharper—something that only resulted from recent and determined practice. Perhaps on another court he would be the winner._

_  
She delicately moved her knight to rest beside his king. She didn't have to say it, but she said it anyway, out of habit_

_  
"Checkmate." _

_  
He laid down his king honorably. Slowly he got up, shaking her hand politely, not saying a word. As he walked away he turned back to her still sitting in her chair. From about seven feet away he shook his head as if in disbelief. And then he grinned. A Cheshire cat grin. And as he turned back and walked away she knew he was still grinning._

Sesshomaru grumbled a little as he reread what he wrote.  It was always the same now—he wrote of a woman, a woman who reminded him of Kagome, and yet, the woman did not think like her.  Instead he seemed to pour his feelings and perceptions into the woman; he seemed to make her feel what he was feeling and what he thought.  Writing always seemed to be able to explain his mood better than he could and he didn't like the way this was shaping up to be.  Did he really want to know Kagome as someone other than his brother's miko and an annoyance that involved his sword and her jewel?  Did he want to continue this haphazard relationship and develop it into something more?  Into something more than it already was?  And what exactly did _more mean?  But the most important question was—_

"Fuck Kagome!  Fuck her!  Fuck her yellow bag, fuck her two-wheeled contraption and fuck her future!"  Inuyasha yelled into the well, hoping that somehow Kagome would hear him through the sands of time.  He didn't really feel that way, but with everything going on lately, he needed to vent his frustrations somewhere.  Sesshomaru had been around her, he knew—his nose told him so, and since he had missed an appointment for a fight, along with Kagome, he might add, Inuyasha knew that something was wrong.  His once track mind went immediately to the possibility that Sesshomaru had kidnapped Kagome, for if they were both gone it seemed obvious to him that they must be gone together.  His logic wasn't quite right, but if one thought about it enough, it seemed as if Kagome had kidnapped Sesshomaru any more than _he_ had kidnapped _her_.  He howled again into the well, with a few well-placed vulgarities thrown into the mix to make himself feel better.  However, it worked to no avail.  Kagome wasn't coming back until she decided.  Then he would ask her why and how Sesshomaru seemed to join her in her journey home.

The screen door banged as Kagome went outside to tell Sesshomaru lunch was ready.  She wanted to have one more meal at home and then leave as quickly and quietly as she could.  With Sesshomaru, of course.  He had been a voracious learner while he was here, seeming to pretend to be uninterested and yet the fire in his eyes was something that told how he really felt about the futuristic technology that littered her household and living room.   He had learned a surprising amount and she was quite impressed.  However, when they kissed that first time, when she had a look into his memory, he seemed to be a person who coveted any knowledge he could get his claws on, no matter if it came from a miko he despised; which was another thing that bothered Kagome.  She honestly didn't like it when someone she had to deal with on a regular basis hated her or perhaps disliked her strongly.  It wasn't that she was all "happy happy joy joy" with the fact that it was the taiyoukai that was a part of this "curse" and yet she was comforted in the fact that at least she knew the person—well, as much as one could know Sesshomaru.  At least it wasn't someone who would totally take advantage of the situation like Kouga as well.  Kagome could be comforted in that small respite.  However, with everything else she was most upset with the fact that the man could not be cordial; it was like it morally grated on his character to be simply understanding of a situation and deal with it in the most open way possible.  Sure, the bottom line was that when she used her power he was called to her and they ended up doing something not so innocent.  However, she was trying to at least work with him—getting her power spurt out in one go or just using small doses.  She would even consider doing the mediation again because it seemed as if they just kissed and shared memories instead of doing anything actually more physical; which was better in her book even though it didn't seem as if either of them had any say to which memory they saw.  She sighed as she approached the brooding Lord who seemed to be lost in thought.  Kagome was about to tell him about lunch when she happened to see what could only be deciphered as a notebook and he was…writing?  What?  Since when did the Lord of the Western Lands write things in a journal like some pathetic human—an exact replica of his past diatribes.  How could he sit there and mimic what he hated?  Kagome unconsciously leaned down to perhaps catch what he was writing when her green orbs locked with golden.  There was one second before—

"What do you think you are doing?"  The calm voice did nothing to sooth the fact that his youki was rising and wrapping around her in a menacing manner.  That anger seemed to radiate off him in waves, and even she, a mere human, could sense the vibrations.  _Obviously this is something he did not want anyone to know about…_Kagome wanted to laugh to herself but his emotionless face scared her more than anything.  His demeanor looked as if he could kill.  With stupidity born from certain death, Kagome raced towards the well, not giving the future a backward glance and she tripped into the past.  

Sesshomaru was not far behind her as he used his youkai speed to catch up to the miko who knew the layout of the land better than he.  He dove into the well after her and coughed as he thudded against the dirt.  What the?  He sniffed, noticing that the air was clearer now.  He smirked evilly.  _The stupid girl brought the fight onto my own land…what a stupid creature…_He leaped out of the well, but before he could react Kagome's miko arrows trapped him to the god tree—reminiscent of Inuyasha's capture.  He growled as he felt a huge tug and then—

Kagome kissed his mouth but it wasn't a kiss.  Her mouth inhaled his, her tongue dipping into his lips continuously.  As her tongue thrust, the hips that where pressed against his own and held on with her legs around his waist simultaneously thrust.  One of his hands was up her shirt, pushing under bra and flicking her nipple between his fingers, the other pressing her bottom into his erection in tune with her thrusts.  One of her hands was around his neck while the other was playing with the shell of his ear, gently rubbing and caressing, driving him to whimper into the kiss.  The sudden pain that lanced through his shoulder as Kagome thrust particularly violently brought him to the conclusion that he was still trapped to the tree, but it took another pair of golden eyes glaring at him to clear his mind.  But first things first, it was apparent that Kagome could not use her power against him either, and it was probably true with him as well.  She continued to kiss and slither against him and Sesshomaru found himself not wanting to stop her.  It didn't faze him that his brother was getting a free show and he decided that he could simply explain this away to the fact that he was still under the "spell" of the sword.  However it was short lived as Kagome's skirt had ridden up past her thighs and with a final thrust it brought her semi-wet panties in complete contact as Sesshomaru's still clothed member rested at her opening.  She whimpered and stopped sucking on his lips as she lowered her legs and fixed her skirt.  Without giving him a glance, Kagome ripped the arrow from the tree and it disintegrated in her hands.  

Sesshomaru suddenly felt immensely ashamed, Inuyasha forgotten at the moment.  He had been selfish during this and she didn't know it.  He wanted to comfort her but he didn't know what he could do.  He stood against the tree, his anger dispersed as he let out his frustration in their sexual escapade.  Perhaps he wanted to punish her for seeing what he was writing.  Did she know that he wrote and thought of her continuously?  Did she know that she was his muse?  Did she somehow guess that however…nice the sexual and lustful frenzies were, he preferred the mediation version? He wasn't someone who liked to share their memories or feelings, but he was willing to risk a little background in gaining foreground to the mystery that is Kagome.  

Inuyasha could hardly contain the feelings that coursed through his body. At first he was angry that Sesshomaru could force himself on Kagome, fighting with her and making her do things.  But it would take an idiot not to notice that his brother had been the one with the arrow sticking out of his shoulder, not the other way around.  It couldn't be brushed over that Kagome was the one who was kissing him just as forcefully as he was kissing her.  And it certainly couldn't be excused that Kagome was caressing Sesshomaru's ears like she used to do to him, an affectionate gesture that still made him blush at the memory.  A pain jolted through his body as he tried to take his eyes away from the scene.  Was this how Kagome felt when she saw Kikyou and him together?  Was this how it felt to have your heart ripped out and then handed to you with a steak knife and a note that read "no thanks, you can take this back please"?  But his anger flared again when he saw that Sesshomaru seemed to notice him in the shadows, and the previous glazed look was replaced by one of lust and another unknown emotion.  However, when Kagome stopped her ministrations to the bastard youkai she looked so downtrodden and beaten that his heart beat once more on the steak knife and pumped pain into his veins.  Even though he hurt because she wasn't with him, he felt even more sadness for the fact that she had to deal with Sesshomaru and his selfish antics.  But when Sesshomaru reached for Kagome and pulled her by the arm towards his body that was still leaning against the tree, Inuyasha knew it was time to move. 

Kagome whimpered again as Sesshomaru drew him into her embrace.  She felt so dirty when she found herself in those precarious situations, it was as if someone else had taken over her body and possessed her to molest the Lord.  It gave her little comfort at the moment that he seemed to be equally invested in the molesting.  She wanted to cry and yell, stomp her foot and just pout and whine.  Why did this have to happen to her?  Why was the prospect of her losing her virginity to Sesshomaru looking more and more like a plausible event?  Just as she leaned her head on his chest where his hand had gently pressed her, all hell broke lose.

"What the hell do you think you're doing to her?"  Inuyasha yelled as he unsheathed Tetsuaiga.   He pushed Kagome to the side and pointed his weapon in Sesshomaru's face, whose previous anger seemed to resurface and take another direction.  

"What do you think happened?  Her power obviously can't be used against me.  Or did your puny hanyou mind not comprehend that?"  Sesshomaru's eyes were bleeding red but he had yet to unsheathe his own sword.  

"You better stay away from her or I'll tell her Sesshomaru," Inuyasha warned menacingly as the red color faded from the taiyoukai's eyes.  His face remained impassive while inside his heart was pounding furiously.

"What are you speaking of, runt?"  He sneered, succeeding at being equally, if not more menacing, something that he was not currently feeling at the moment.  

"You know what I am referring to.  Now stay away from her or I'll tell."  Inuyasha still pointed the Tetsuiaga at him, but his attention was drawn to Kagome who was watching avidly from the sidelines.  He knew she wanted to know what he couldn't tell her.

"What about the fact that her power will call me from anywhere?"  Sesshomaru said through gritted teeth as his eyes were locked in a battle of wills with Kagome's.  

"I'll take care of it.  But just stay away from her or I'll tell—"

"TELL ME WHAT?"  At her yell, her aura flared out to the two demons.  The two dog-demons sniffed the scent that couldn't help but rise from Kagome in her anger.  Inuyasha's eyes watered as he dropped the Tetsuaiga onto the ground.  Sesshomaru's eyes widened and whispered…

"You're in heat…"


	7. Continuous Record Player

Hello all,

I guess I did update soon after all.  I couldn't resist.  I really am happy with this chapter and I hope it clears up a few things for you—even though it opens up a whole other can of worms.  Have fun with it.  And I wanted to thank everyone for reviewing; I appreciate it so much, honestly.  I definitely want more reviews but I'm still updating for ya'all because I know you are the ones who support me—endlessly.  So, thank you so much.

Read and enjoy,

-MC

------------------------------

The sword was getting closer; just another large shove and it would be there—its goal complete.  Nothing else mattered at the moment, except accomplishing its job.  It called the power it had already stored and warmed itself in the intoxicating light.  Everything was going according to plan, the subjects could not resist.  However the sword would only take them so far.  It was simply an instrument; after all, it couldn't actually control fate.  Fate or destiny or whatever you believed in, was partially up to the person—they had to inevitably choose their path.  However, for now, until the job was finished, they were simply just puppets…

-----------------------------------

It seemed as if time just stood still for a little while; as if time, for Kagome, was not an ever-flowing, ever-present entity and that she didn't have to ever worry about the perils of that same entity again.  It just stopped like her heart did at the words uttered from the still swollen lips of Sesshomaru.  

And then she took a breath and everything started again.

Oh shit.

Her mind went into overdrive, thinking over strategies that could get her out of this situation.  She was in heat!  Kagome had learned first hand from a random wolf youkai that her scent was so powerful in her heat when combined with the undeniable power of the jewel.  After practically being knocked flat on her back she had almost succumbed to killing the stupid wolf on grounds of drooling on her alone.  There was never fear or issue of overpowering; there rarely was nowadays, but still, to protect Inuyasha and herself from needless pain and punishment she masked her scent.  WITH HER POWER.  

Double shit.

And now there was a particularly hungry looking Taiyoukai staring her down that wouldn't have the control to stop if she ever used that kind of power and they ever started up again they would most likely finish it with her spread eagled on the ground with her back hurting for weeks.  

Triple shit.

Running away from a passed out Inuyasha (which seemed to happen, she discovered from a mated youkai once, when you fought the mating ritual too much, and brought up a question as to WHY Sesshomaru wasn't fighting me…) she was chased by a very aroused Sesshomaru.  Deciding the chance was worth the risk Kagome used the smallest bit of her power to take the edge out of her scent and perhaps make Sesshomaru's nose and consequently his head a little clearer.  There was nothing she could do for his loins.  

He was holding her close to him and she could definitely feel the evidence of his arousal.  She had snaked her hand down his shirt to feel his back and chest while he sensually licked her neck.  However Kagome cleared her mind rather quickly.  There were things they needed to talk about.

"Sesshomaru…" He ran his hands down her stomach and stopped at her skirt. "Sesshomaru!"  His hand was dancing on the top of her skirt band, a finger dipping in deliciously once in a while.  "Sesshomaru!!!!!!!"  His whole hand made it inside her skirt, fingertips barely brushing the top of her curls when his hand paused.  Looking up into her eyes, he could barely contain an evil smirk at the slightly frightened look she had on her face.  In retaliation his hands gently tickled her topmost curls before he withdrew completely, splaying his fingers on her stomach while retreating.  

"You called…?"  He tried not to smile outright, but smirking was impossible to resist.

"We need to talk."  

"No talking.  You smell delicious."  _Now, that is my inner demon speaking, I'm sure, _Sesshomaru thought to himself though he silently agreed with his words.

"Sesshomaru!"

"What?  What do you want?"

"I want to talk about what we are going to do when I'm in heat.  I usually mask my scent with my power."  Playtime was cut short.

"And you are saying that if you did that we would…" his words trailed off in an obvious direction.  _Not that it would be that bad…_he thought again, surprised that his mere liking of the girl had been intensified a hundred fold by her heat.  _Did I even like her?_ _Or was it simply lust?  _Sesshomaru's head shook slightly at this prospect.  He knew that he liked the girl well enough.  And her scent now, combined with his previous liking, was driving him crazy.  

"Yes, that's what I mean. We would be perpetually together for however long I am in heat. And since we will have eternity to regret the act I fear it isn't in our best interests."  Sesshomaru begrudgingly agreed.  As long as I am away from that sce—"and so, I think that's why you need to say with me."  

WHAAAAAAAAAAT?!?!??!?!?!?

"Why would I need to do such a thing?"  Kagome blushed prettily, cutting more away at his little self-won control.  

"Because, because, Inuyasha isn't the only one that can protect me.  I can't use my powers so therefore I can't fight.  And, and I know how…umm…potent…my scent can be.  That's why I always masked it."  

Quadruple shit.  

_I have to be around her for at least five days and not lay a hand on her?  I can't even stand to be here right now without touching her and she hasn't seemed to notice yet that I haven't stopped holding her body close to me.  And if anything does happen then I probably won't be able to stop myself.  This is impossible. _Sesshomaru silently shook his head again as he stepped away from Kagome and set her aside, away from him.  

"Woman, you ask too much of me," he gritted through his teeth, hands almost shaking at being this near her without touching her.  

"Please, Sesshomaru, I need this.  If someone comes and attacks me and Inuyasha cannot fend them off, I won't hesitate to use my power.  That could result in both our deaths."  Sesshomaru growled in response to having someone else "attacking" her in a sexual manner and decided to agree.  He was a Taiyoukai of the Western Lands.  Nothing had ever been too hard for him to accomplish before!  Perhaps writing out his feelings in a journal would be most therapeutic.  He groaned again.  _I've never wanted to write sex novels…_

Four days had passed and it seemed that they were out of youkai to kill, for the moment.  Her scent was beyond anything he had ever dreamed of and he knew because he physically clawed the earth in his "sleep" at night.  For it wasn't really sleep, whenever he closed his eyes he saw her around him, becoming one with him, calling for him to mark her to forever be with him.  The thought both repelled and pulled him inexplicably toward her.  What was it that the sword wanted so badly for him to do with her that it constantly kept this inconvenient charade going?  He hadn't yet succumbed to writing smutty nonsense so he reread things that he had written previously.  But he kept on coming back to the two little segments he wrote while in her time; while in Kagome's time.  He was currently reading "Bang" as she bounded up to him, obviously bored with no one to talk to.  Inuyasha had retreated to his tree, Shippou was sent to some old woman's hut to be away from the fighting and Sesshomaru was the only one left.  

"Whatcha doin?"  She questioned as she plopped next to him, seemingly unaware what her closeness did to him as his nostrils flared.  

"None of your concern," he tried to answer as coldly as possible.  He did NOT need her at the moment.

"Fine…frostbite."  She whispered the last part, and when he brought his gaze to hers, she wasn't laughing like he thought she would be.  Instead she was horrified. "I…I…I'm sorry, I mean, we just, I mean, I just…uh…"

"I was writing."  Kami knows what possessed him to answer her, but he decided that, perhaps for now, being cordial with her would be the best.  

"You write?"  Kagome asked, greatly relieved he seemed to ignore her last comment.

"That is what I said I was doing."  

"Can I read it?" He physically bristled but relented with the fire in her eyes.  Giving her what she wanted at this moment and not evoking her anger would therefore make her scent not as powerful.  His inner demon loved it when she was angry.  

Kagome hungrily read the story…_I slowly wipe away the sweat from my brow.  The salty and annoying substance had dripped down from my shoulders and down my back.  Its presence was just another reminder of the situation I was in.  He had taken his best shot, the gun dangling from his fingertips across from me.  The fresh wound gracing my arm was proof that he had touched me.  Delicately holding my arm, I bore into his eyes with my glassy green orbs, searching for anything to aid me in my next attack.  Any opening, any place where I could perhaps take hold and never let go until the battle was finished.  But those eyes, those haunting eyes revealed nothing.  The cool, laconic smile gracing his lips wasn't there by accident.  He had wounded me—and he knew it…_

…

"Its good," Kagome said when finishing.  

"You like it?"  Sesshomaru answered, strangely interested in her opinion of what he wrote.  He never shared what he wrote.

"I do, but I'm not sure that I really know what it is.  I mean, it's definitely good, but, tell me about it," Kagome answered, scooting closer but not noticing Sesshomaru shiver.    
 

"Well, it was meant to be that this woman is being challenged, she didn't know what she got herself into—"

"Yeah I got that..."  
 

"She is going to fight the good fight…it was kind of like the battle was symbolic—"

"Seemed to me she knew exactly what she was doing," Kagome cut in again. Sesshomaru resisted the urge to growl.  He was actually enjoying this with her.  It was interesting to have someone he at least respected to discuss this with.  And since he just went home with her he knew she was intelligent.  Also, secretly, if he was honest with himself, her opinion mattered to him.

"They were playing a game--the man and her--a game that became something more than it started out to be—"

"Like maybe the shot on the arm was purposeful."  Kagome seemed to be off in her own little ruminations, not listening to Sesshomaru in the slightest.  Sesshomaru continued. 

"…and when it came down for her to end the game, she decided that she didn't want it to end."

"Ok yeah," she dismissed, and he began puzzled about her comments.

"The shot on the arm purposeful how?"

"Like she let him hit her on purpose…" she hit herself in the head, "what am I saying you are the one who wrote it."  
 

"No, I guess it's symbolic of a relationship: she got hurt because she let him in but she doesn't want to end it."

"Just to make things interesting," she said, standing up, but stopped with a clawed hand on her arm.  

"No, I want you to make comments," he pleaded, not ready to give up his first author/reader session just yet. "I wrote it, yes, but sometimes it's hard to tell what you write things for, how other people perceive it and such." She sat back down next to him.

"Yes, well it was certain that she was gonna win."

"But didn't it seem like he was letting her win?"  

"Either that or they were both gonna lose. They both were underestimating each other."

"Yes, they both didn't know what to expect when they started."

"So they didn't go all out."

"Exactly," he was pushing her, he knew, but he wanted to see the extent of her mind.

"But still she was gonna win."

"Where do you get that from?"

"I think he wanted her to." Kagome looked at him.

"Since the beginning?" 

"Yes."

"I think he wanted her to win too."

"He wanted to be taken."  With that comment she just looked into his eyes, unwavering.  He couldn't take his own eyes off of her.  And the moment changed.  Suddenly Sesshomaru was acutely aware of everything that was happening between them and the words they were saying.  It was as if they characters in his little story had become them; playing out the parts in real life like some puppets in a game of some unknown puppeteer. They unconsciously drew closer.

"It was like he was testing her."

"I think he just wanted to either see what he could get away with," she laughed at this, still looking at him, "Or see what she was capable of."

"Yes."  He nodded, telling her to continue.

"It almost seems to me like they were arch rivals but they met each other so many times that the animosity soon changed into mutual respect for each other, that when they fought this time, it wasn't that they were fighting because they intended to kill, but they were fighting to just fight, to show each other what they could do, that their constant fighting over the years seemed to develop into some perverse friendship where they both couldn't get to the point of killing each other."

"No I think they had just known of each other before, they didn't really _know_ each other," Sesshomaru smiled at this, wondering how conscious of their situation he was when writing this.

"This was their first real contact?"

"Yes, and they knew that they were going to be their only true challenge. But they still had the whole respect thing. Like if they were going to die a warrior's death this was the only person worthy of killing them," Sesshomaru stated.  
  


"Yes, so they knew that it wasn't going to end in death."  
 

"But they didn't want to kill…it was almost a_ flirtation_," he purposely enunciated that word as they drew even closer still.  

  
"Yes," she whispered.

"Like a bet or something.  Like a…curse."

"Yes," she whispered again, moving closer still.

"Neither one of them wanted to do away with the other."

"Yes," her hand rested on top of his thigh.    
  


 "Because they were their only equals and that bond overwrote death.  To lose one to the other would be a travesty."  Sesshomaru pulled her towards him, placing one hand behind her head and the other on her back.  

"It was like they were two halves of the same stone," she whispered, her lips brushing over his own, making him even more aroused, and excited to hear her answer. "They were so alike yet different; yin and yang, black and white…man and woman," she lightly sucked his lips, "one could not go on without the other."  
 

"Yes," he groaned, unable to help himself.  He pulled her to straddle his body and she wrapped her arms around his neck.  Her scent was driving him over the edge of his senses and he didn't want to stop.  

"That balance and harmony that only they could give each other would never be able to be lost—"   He slammed his lips upon her own just as a large youkai crashed into the clearing.  He pushed her away and behind him, and began to fight the youkai who seemed to swarm the area in a heartbeat.

"Go, go put yourself somewhere safe."

"But Sesshomaru…"

"Go, damn it!"  And with that Kagome ran, not noticing where she went—only caring that she had kissed Sesshomaru on her own free will and that it was more amazing than she ever thought possible.  
  


It seemed as if the hundreds of youkai he had fended off were never-ending.  _I know her scent is good, but damn!  She is human…I swear I saw the Eastern Lord attack Inuyasha a minute ago and he is almost as selective as I am…but…_he took a glance at Kagome who was holed up in a cave.  He could not see her yet he knew she was safe and sound.  Something inside kept on telling him that if he was just to take her, that if he was just to mark her as his, this fighting would be over. Especially after their little rendezvous a while ago he was practically ready to do anything for her. And her heat would then be completely in tune with his nose and no one else would react as insanely as they were now.  Only a youkai's mate could smell his bitch in heat.  _We aren't completely animals…_

A strangling cry pierced through his thoughts as he witnessed Inuyasha being gored by the, yes, he was correct, the Eastern Lord.  _I'll discuss why he is in MY part of the world later, after I heal my damn…brother.  He didn't have time for his petty little fights and tribulations right now.  The cold hard truth was that he didn't want Inuyasha dead as much as he seemed to want Kagome happy, and to him, both seemed to go hand in hand.  ANNNNNND…there wasn't enough time to dwell on anything his bizarre mind considered justification for the Eastern Lord was advancing for the final blow.  __I also don't want Kagome taken by that prick…he is absolutely impossible to deal with and even SHE doesn't deserve that.  In a swift move that seemed seamless he bounded towards his fallen brother and simultaneously withdrew the tenseiga, bringing the sword down in a powerful swing.  His feet touched the ground as he sheathed the—_

He groaned as she bit his neck roughly, wantonly.  Her hands were roaming everywhere, a brush through his hair, fingertips in his back, a squeeze to his butt, pinches to his nipples…she was everywhere.  He tried to remember why this was wrong but all thought was lost when her hand traveled down his pants and clasped around his erection. As her hands began gliding over his shaft he quickly brought her lips to his and kissed her with all his pent up frustrations and desires.  He poured all their unfinished sessions and the feelings that plagued him afterwards into the kiss and he jerked his hips as she began to pump his member.  Her thumb wandered over the tip continuously and a strangled moan was released from his lips into her mouth.  His hands cupped her breasts under her shirt and he pushed the contraption covering her chest up and away so he could feel her skin.  Kagome paused her ministrations to take off both their shirts, but quickly returned to her previous engagement.  Sesshomaru moaned again, thrusting into her hand and only wanted to thrust somewhere else that would be even more pleasurable—to both parties.  He took her hand away from his member and brought his own hand down her skirt to stroke her for the first time; the battle of tongues still continued on in their heated kiss, everything else melting away for that moment only, nothing else mattered.  Kagome whimpered into the kiss as he began to stroke her rhythmically.  Another heart-wrenching scream issued from outside the cave and Kagome awoke, as if coming out of the haze of a particularly good dream.  She couldn't help but moan and the sensations Sesshomaru were evoking in her—but something was wrong with Inuyasha.  

"Sesshomaru…"  He thrust a finger inside of her and her hips jerked involuntarily. "Sesshomaaaaaaaaaru," she moaned while he thrust another finger inside her, the claws enhancing the feeling tenfold.  He began licking and biting her neck while removing her skirt with one hand—the other was still occupied inside her.  "Sesshomaru, stop," she said, pushing his hand away.  He just continued like there was no distraction and ground his fingers into her a little harder.  "Sesshomaru, stop now!"  She said again, trying to sound like she actually did want him to stop.  She knew this wasn't what she wanted and yet her body wasn't listening.  He finally got her skirt and panties off and he withdrew his hand, only to replace it with his clothed member.  He then began to dry thrust into her naked opening, moaning loudly.  "We need to help Inuyasha!"  And he stopped.  It was like buckets of ice cold water dropped on his body.  There were some things you never mentioned in the bedroom, and one of them happened to be your lover's ex-boyfriend who also happens to be your brother.  Well, loosely speaking, that is.  Sesshomaru growled and pulled Kagome up with him as he stood.  He brought her head close to his as he hissed,

"Don't ever mention him when we are together like this again.  This is no place for that…hanyou."  His words dripped with the acidic venom she knew resided behind the claws of one of his hands.  Kagome wanted to fade into the rock behind her, especially after what she just did and how she was still naked.  But she didn't want Inuyasha to be hurt.

"Please, Sesshomaru, I heard him.  I didn't mean to anger you, honestly.  Please, help him.  I, I can't do anything, as usual. I can't do anything to stop anything anymore."  She collapsed back down to the ground and Sesshomaru stared at her there for a moment, broken, naked, curled up.  He felt disgusting.  Not because he actually did this with her, strangely, but the fact that he made her look that way; as if he had…taken advantage of her.  It was a far cry from everything they just experienced earlier, the mutual yearning, the physical attraction, the intellectual stimulation—things that he wanted to experience when he found his prospective mate.  It was strange to him that she could have embodied all these things, could have shown him all the things he wanted and yet for the life of him he could never get things right with her, could never make her understand at the end of the day that he did indeed love—

That he did indeed—

That he actually loved—

And then it stopped skipping, like a record on a record player—it finally played to its heart's content for the first time.  He could finally finish the song of his life…or at least his love.

_I love her.  _He loved her smile, her laugh, her naughtiness, her niceness, her mind her heart her everything.  He felt completely pathetic admitting it to himself and he would most likely liken himself to Benedick in "Much Ado About Nothing"; finally succumbing to something he never believed; if he actually knew the reference.  What could he do about this?  Well, obviously the sword wanted this close contact from them and all he could do was welcome it with open arms and wait for the right opportunity to come.  And perhaps he would try to not be so…involved…in being with her.  And maybe he would just—

Right, Inuyasha.

He picked Kagome up and gave a swift kiss to her lips before he raced out the door to find Inuyasha.  His heart was amazingly light with his realization and he couldn't wait to get home—with Kagome of course, and write to his, well, large and warm heart's content.  _With her as my muse, I could write anything, _he thought before he once again pounced into the fray, shirtless and for once truly happy.

----------------------------------

The sword jumped uncontrollably at the hip of its master.  It was finished; it had completed its task.  The subject had acquired the emotion most necessary for the transformation, for the whole venture to succeed.  The sword felt a little regret as a little energy seeped out and into its master at the thought that it could not continue; it could not help with the outcome of everything that was to happen.  It was finished, complete, there was nothing left for it to do.  No more did the sword play its game.  However, consequently, the real game was just beginning.  The game that didn't have any boundaries…

--------------------------------

Kagome collapsed again after the quick and possessive kiss of Sesshomaru.  _And he wasn't even under the influence…she mused lightly.  And not thinking except for the necessary objective of getting clean, she summoned her power to cleanse her body and soul—even dressing herself in traditional miko robes for the sheer hell of it.  After the familiar rush of her power, Kagome froze, unable to move, hating her stupidity.  _

"I just wanted to be clean…now he is going to mess it all up again!" She held onto the wall and waited—

Shock permeated her scent as she tried everything she could—used all sorts of her power to do anything she could around the cave.  It all had the same result.

He wasn't coming…


	8. Quirking Lips

Hey there…sorry for the long time, but I am so busy. Finals are coming and it will be about two weeks before anything else comes out! I have another story coming out immediately after this one ends, so watch out for it! It's called "Rewarding Christmas." Thank you for your reviews! Happy Holidays! 

Read and enjoy,

-MC

----------------------------------------

The sword was dead, limp and lifeless against its master's side. It was aware of nothing now, no personification, no traits that had resided previously in the mass of steel and bones were apparent now. The sword was simply a tool of destruction, life preservation and protection. Its power was in tune with two sources now, however, simultaneously drawing forth life and power through unconnected sources. In their joining, however, would come great joy and unsurpassable power. Yet, the sources were stubborn creatures, denying something that was there from the beginning. What could be done? The sword was finished. It was up to the sources now.

----------------------------------------------

Blood spattered on my chest and I vaguely registered it wasn't clothed. I smirked at the thought that Kagome could lick it up with her tongue later if I used a little of my power. THAT earned a shiver as I hacked into another demon bent on rutting MY Kagome. Inuyasha had been whimpering about some female demon that was somehow attracted to the fray of male demons since she was in heat and managed to pick the one demon trying to fight against the erectly idiotic youkais. She had somewhere along the line found a male who was more…ahem, ready for her attentions. Afterwards I simply left the battle, wanting to bath and cleanse myself from the stench of inferior youkai at my own home. Kagome would call me with her power later, I was sure. It was always better for a little break, to make her want me even more. Ahh, I sniffed as I flew home, she still was in heat. 

What am I going to do? Is this just a deplorable mistake? What? Why am I even worried about this? He isn't coming, so that means that I can use my power whenever I want and nothing can happen like losing my virginity in some cave to a blinded by lust and power taiyoukai. Well, Kagome, there is nothing to be upset over now. So, just forget about everything, forget about the past couple of _he squeezed my waist as he licked my lips_ weeks and everything that went on _brushing his claws over my nipples he brazenly bit down on my neck during that time. Ha. Easier said than done._

Inuyasha found me still pondering in the cave a little while later. 

"Sesshomaru's gone." He looked worse for wear as his clothes had numerous slash marks (most likely from claws) in them, and his hair was sticking up in numerous places. He had blood matted into his hair, clothes and even I could smell the stench from ten feet away. No wonder Sesshomaru left. 

"I can see why," I muttered, knowing full well he would be able to hear me. 

"He had the top of his kimono off…" he said, not looking at me, but somewhere along the cave, as if he didn't really care what he was saying or what I would say in response. He said it in that distracted way that made me think something else more drastic had happened than simply fighting and killing numerous youkai that had swarmed into camp last night. "You know, he lied, he lied, you know." He was rambling incoherently. What exactly did happen out there?

"Inuyasha, what's wrong?" At the sound of his name he brought his gaze back to me, amber eyes pierced right into my soul. They were lit with something I had never seen the like of before in his eyes; fire, both through anger and lust.

"He lied, don't you get it? Don't you understand?" He said, while grabbing my shoulders, bruising my arms as he brought me close to his chest. "He wasn't under the spell of your power or anything. He just went along with it because he wanted you; he wanted you as his mate! He wanted to keep you for himself and take you away from me! Don't you understand? You're mine, you've always been mine and he can't have you!" He dragged me even closer to his chest still. "Everything has made it so I could be with you! You came through the well and saw me first, you broke the jewel so you could be with me, you promised to be with me forever, and you fought and killed Kikyou and Naraku so we could be together. Everything that has happened is so that we could be together. Everything…" He broke off abruptly as he brought his gaze to my lips. He drew me closer, and I had to stop him.

"Inuyasha, of course he was under the curse! Why was he called from miles away when I used my power?" 

"No! No! I saw him. When you had him pinned against the tree and you were…were…well, he looked at me. He knew what he was doing. He knew what he was doing, I tell you! And now, you sit here and defend him…do you, do you want him?" He whispered, his eyes pleading with me to answer. He seemed to give up on that idea and I could do nothing to stop him as he kissed me almost too sweetly, too gently, too…do I dare to think…lovingly? But that wasn't what was really on my mind. Was he right? Did Sesshomaru take advantage of the situation? How could he do that…to me? I thought that, well, I don't know what I thought but I thought he was…I don't know what I thought. How could I think that Sesshomaru was suddenly above being a man, of taking advantage or everything that was going on, of being better than I thought he was? Why would he suddenly change for me? There was no reason for him to do so. Absolutely no reason at all. Inuyasha continued to kiss me and I didn't really know what to do. I didn't want to think or be near any of the brothers right now, it honestly hurt more than words can say to be near them. Inuyasha had played with my heart since the beginning and Sesshomaru, with his beautiful body and writing ability made me want to kiss him senseless…well now it just made me want to remember that all men or demons are alike; they all lie when they want something. And sadly, I knew exactly what the brothers wanted. They wanted exactly what the youkai from the battle wanted from me, although they were getting it in a very roundabout and subtle way. Jerks. Pushing away from Inuyasha roughly I flew on my aura to the well and hopped inside, sealing it from the other side. Perhaps cold turkey was the best idea at the moment. 

Sesshomaru paced around the castle after he cleansed himself, trying to get his head cleared. But nothing would work—all he could think about was how Kagome felt underneath him, kissing him, talking to him, commenting on his stories, just being her. Everything he touched and smelled in his home cried out for him to give it to her, to allow her to own, possess, change and keep forever while they lived together throughout the centuries. He wanted to live with her, have pups with her, allow her to help open him up to his feelings, everything. He wanted everything with her and nothing would stand in his way. 

Sitting down to his desk in the study, Sesshomaru gave into the urge to write, allowing his one and only muse to wash over him in gentle waves as he imagined her scent and alluring figure in his mind's eye. Nothing could distract him now as he brought his pen down to the paper and then…

And then…

And then…

There was nothing. Nothing at all. He couldn't think or feel anything to write. He once again centered himself and let thoughts of Kagome run through his mind…

_Blast_, I thought, _still nothing. I can't even begin to understand how I wrote anything in the first place. What am I doing to myself? _

And then suddenly it hit me, out of nowhere, like the time Inuyasha destroyed my arm all those years ago, I realized why I couldn't write. I realized why when I used my acid claws in the fight and why when I used my aura to fly home Kagome never came to me. I realized that something happened even though I unsheathed the sword I kept at my side constantly. It felt powerful, like it never did before. It felt more powerful than the Tetsuiaga ever felt in my clutches. However there was nothing else that I could feel. It was like the power was there but the will of the sword was not. I didn't even want to think about what that meant to the sword. But to me, to me, it meant that our little "curse" was lifted. That we didn't have anything to call us to each other anymore. That if I wanted to see Kagome I didn't have an excuse anymore to come and invade her personal space or to be near her at all. I couldn't just stick around afterwards and just be near her; I couldn't do anything unless I went directly to her and told her my intentions. And because of our previous encounters we had been less…well…there was no way that I could put anything we did in a positive light that only proved my absolute good intentions with her, I was going to be met with her skepticism of the whole ordeal. If I could only write something then I know she would understand! I need her, want her, love her but unfortunately I don't deserve her. Could I really make her happy? Could I keep her satisfied in everything she wants and desires for eternity? Does she love me too? 

Kami! What is she doing to me? I can't even think straight nonetheless function correctly. All I want to do is be with her and at this moment I can't think of anything that will accomplish that goal. Absolutely nothing. 

Kagome muttered to herself as she went along to her chores around the shrine. Being home sometimes felt so awkward. Her room was just how she left it, everything in its place and untouched unless her family came in and wanted something particular. She had her bed covers on neatly with the bed made, her desk arranged, and her stuffed animals (every girl has stuffed animals, no matter how immortal or old, thank you!) in welcoming positions. Her mother, Ji-chan and Souta greeted her with fervor every time she graced their presence and came home. But it just wasn't the same. She didn't belong there anymore. It was amazing for her to be in the past as well. She had Kaede's hut and her mat there, her friends welcoming her back every time she felt it sufficient time spent in the future. She didn't seem to belong there either. The only place Kagome felt like she belonged was with her yellow knapsack. She lived out of that bag; it became her whole life since she was grabbed into the past. She kept everything she could possibly ever need and want in there, living modestly and it suited her. But then this whole curse thing had to go and mess everything up. It had to just make her feel something, a little something, well, okay perhaps more than a little something for the ever-sexy, seductive, sweet, endowed (in more ways than one) Sesshomaru. Why did he have to make her feel so…

_I just don't know anymore. I want him. I want to be with him, to finally satisfy this unfinished business between us. I want to experience life with someone that I love, though. I want to spend eternity with one man (or demon, most likely) that will not do anything for me, but do anything for us. I want him to be, I don't know. Could, could Sesshomaru be the one? Could he potentially be the man that I want for the rest of my life? Or is it simply that I'm feeling this because life was just pulling us together it seemed, the swords, the Shikon, my power, his power, everything that we depend on seemed to be calling us towards each other. But does he feel anything for me at all? Kagome growled to herself. Idiot, you always do this. You did it with Inuyasha and now you're doing it with Sesshomaru. You are making yourself like someone; love someone perhaps who wouldn't ever return your feelings. This is absolutely and hilariously pathetic. Too bad no one is laughing…_

_And Inuyasha, everything he said, it felt as if he was delusional or something. He spoke as if hexed, as if it pained him to say these things and yet he said them anyway. I couldn't even think straight before he kissed me and after I was left even more confused. Everything seemed to be working to bring us together as well…but I had already literally "been there, done that" and I couldn't bring myself to do it again. I was hoping he wouldn't turn to me after the death of Kikyou, but I guess it was inevitable. Didn't men (or demons) know that when you were so obviously rebound it didn't bode well for their predicament? I mean, honestly, I don't want her sloppy seconds anymore. I want sloppy firsts, I want everything, I want someone who can just, accept me right without having Inuyasha's stupid emotional baggage. Unfortunately, Sesshomaru seemed to have his own brand of emotional baggage. What was my strange fascination with the dog brothers?_

Inuyasha dragged his claws down a tree, shredding the bark to thin slices of wood. Splinters caught in his claws, blood dripped down on the wood while he continually ripped at the trees. 

_How could I have been so stupid? It was like I was drunk off her scent or something and all I could do was sit there and confess everything to her. She is mine and yet when I said it I couldn't help but see she didn't even think that way of me anymore. But this possession, this desire to protect her and be with her forever wasn't just feelings left over from Kikyou, were they? But, I guess I should really ask myself this: if Kikyou was alive, would I even be traveling with Kagome still?_

Inuyasha sighed and howled into the night sky, unable to answer the question out loud but knew deep down in his heart the truth. The truth of the matter was that Kikyou had the previous claim on his heart. But to Kagome's credit he had long ago stopped comparing them, seeing her as Kagome and not a reincarnation. Kagome was so different from Kikyou, now it seemed ludicrous to even think to mistake or compare them. He laughed dryly when he remembered Kagome's face the first time she yelled at him, telling him her name in no uncertain terms and detailing how he should treat her. Nothing would ever be the same…

Sesshomaru left his study, gliding to his balcony and rested his hand on the rail. The wind whipped around his hair, bringing scents of his lands, his property, his tenants, his life. This is what he truly was working for, this dirt, this pathetic title, this honor and pride he had kept so close to his previously iced heart. And yet now, now he would throw it all away if he could see Kagome one more time and tell her how he felt without being afraid, concerned about her feelings, and the high possibility of rejection. A howl, a disheartened howl reached his ear, recognizing it as his brother's harsh bark of summoning. His brother was summoning him? For what reason? He shrugged, not caring, perhaps this was the chance I could use to make Kagome truly understand me and my feelings. Taking flight he allowed his heart to take him to Inuyasha's forest, unable to contain his nerves, something he never spent much thought on before her. He saw the hanyou sitting on the ground, looking dejected and alone, Kagome not in sight or sense of smell.

"Sesshomaru, she went back to the future. She went back without saying goodbye. I, I kissed her. But once again I do not measure up. Make her come back, Sesshomaru. Make her understand that we need her, that we need her more than anything. She can't hear it from me now, she needs you." The hanyou tilted his tear streaked face to Sesshomaru's, pleading with similar golden eyes for some type of response or consent. Sesshomaru's chest tightened, understanding what Inuyasha was doing. Inuyasha was giving up his woman—to his brother. He was relinquishing her. 

The Western Lord jumped into the well without a word and returned back a few seconds after, grimacing. 

"She has sealed herself in, dear brother, how do we proceed?" He asked, gritting his teeth, not enjoying having to ask his brother for help yet since he was giving up something he could at least relinquish a sliver of his pride for Kagome's sake. Inuyasha glanced at his brother through the curtain of his hair and laughed lightly.

"Now Sesshomaru, all we can do is wait…just wait." The hanyou patted a spot on the edge of the well to his brother and the Taiyoukai snubbed the offering. Shrugging his shoulders, Inuyasha turned his head to the side, escaping to his own thoughts for the duration of their vigil. After a few minutes Sesshomaru took a seat beside his brother and Inuyasha turned back to look at HIS brother close up for the first time in a long time. As dawn broke through the sky both brother's lips quirked up in a semi-smile, both reminiscing about different moments in the past, but pleased that for once, they were brought together mutually by someone they both loved. 


	9. God Tree Carvings

This energy, this energy, it was fading.  The inanimate object at the source's side desired to call out for the precious energy that had been taken away from it.  After all the hard work, determination, it was here, lifeless, alone, all alone.  That was what really mattered with the sword.  It was alone.  No energy to hum and thrum through its steel blade, nothing to shout out in ecstasy when it finally was able to be put to use.  The inanimate sword was limp, unfeeling in the hands of the source, the life it had taken gone from it in the second the source left its chosen path.  Why could the sources not forgive and forget?  Why couldn't the sources finally combine to make something so powerful and wonderful, nothing in the world could stop it?  The sword crumpled in its master's hands, wilting, dying, relinquishing its power to when, if the time came, to a union that could possibly be the greatest in the century.

--------------------------------

Sesshomaru sat, next to his brother, as he stroked his sword.  It felt as if something was missing, as if, when Kagome left, she not only carved out a piece of his heart, but she took his sword as well.  Without her, he didn't think that anything could work again; sword and heart being the obvious examples.  As he glanced at his brother, wondering what he was really thinking.  

_How could he deal with loosing her to me?  I know that I would fight for Kagome until the end of my days, if they ever came, and yet, here Inuyasha is, sitting next to me, in contemplative silence, helping me, guiding me.  What have I done to deserve this?  He is relinquishing someone who could be his future mate.  She loved him once, she could again, right? Did she even stop loving him?  I never want her to choose him, but could I live that way?  With her constantly loving someone else?  Inuyasha says she does not love him anymore and yet, how can I say she loves me?  Does she need to hear that she is needed from me?  _

Sesshomaru growled low in his throat when he felt his katana again.  The blade felt dull as he dragged it across his hand, barely even drawing blood.  Licking the slight wound, Sesshomaru paused, wondering what he had gotten himself into with Kagome.  His writing was pretty much nonexistent, his sex drive was nil (a travesty, honestly) and pretty much nothing was the same with her gone.  He needed her that was for certain.  But did she need him?

----------------------------------

Inuyasha pondered his brother, the man, well, demon sitting next to him.  It was as if he was in a dream, reality hanging over him, hovering, there in the back of his mind but not penetrating his entire being yet.  In this state he could sit there and not have the desire to kill his brother out of competition for something, perhaps the only thing that could give his life meaning anymore, that could perhaps dull the ache in his heart.  And yet as he sat there, watching his brother (it still stung to say the word sometimes), observing his clothes, his attire, the crescent moon as proof of his status as a youkai, the stripes on his wrists, the pelt of his father lying across his back—everything that made Inuyasha realize he had everything that he now desired.  He had the youkai power, a sword of power that Sesshomaru was just beginning to appreciate and now a woman, a woman that had meant so much to him throughout the years, if not in love then in friendship.  

_Must he take everything that I've ever wanted?  Must he be the man that she chooses over me?  She promised eternal loyalty.  Does that promise count when she is married?  Does that promise count when she is with pup?  _

Inuyasha sighed as he jumped up and began pacing around the well, disturbing Sesshomaru from the intense study of his blade.  Nothing would ever be the same with Inuyasha, once Kagome had other loyalties more important than friendship.  Once Kagome mated, she wasn't his to protect anymore.  He wouldn't have to carry her on his back (a practice which, if being honest, hadn't been used since her body and energy had fused with the jewel) nor would she ever be allowed to travel great distances alone, Sesshomaru would be at her side.  Reality had crashed down into his tiny world and it hurt his heart, knowing that he would soon be abandoned—like everyone in his life had done.  His father died, as well as his mother.  Kikyou died too, only brought back to torture his heart with what could have been.  And there was Kagome, sweet, innocent Kagome that would now leave him after she promised him.  But did he really think an eternity with her would simply be plutonic?  It was true, he admitted that he was growing to love Kagome, see her as her own person, separate the images in his mind from Kikyou and see Kagome as the powerful, beautiful miko she really is.  And yet, and yet, as Inuyasha clutched his heart, right through his fire rat kimono, he knew Kagome would be second best.  She was beginning to love Sesshomaru, too.  That was why he relinquished her to him, his…brother.  The truth is that Inuyasha is a selfish being at heart; he didn't want something that wasn't truly his.  And anyways, why should he let her just settle for him when he was just settling for her?  

He sighed again.  _Justification's a bitch, he thought._

-------------------------

Kagome sat up in bed, unable to sleep through the sun that was entering her bedroom window.  It was open.  Blah.  Switching on her desk lamp and pulling out her book, she tried to focus on reading, anything to distract her from what was going on back in the past, anything that could enable her to think of the decisions she had to make for her future to settle in the past or the present.  (Which, if you think about, if she choose the past, then it would be HER present, so therefore it ceases to be the past and becomes her present, so therefore there is no distinguished line between the two, is there?  Furthermore, if she chose the present, that present moment in which she choose would soon become the past and therefore it wouldn't be the present anymore, right? So therefore, those two terms are entirely unable to explain the situation and so you cannot choose between one or the other because in essence they are each other so there is nothing to choose between, right?)  Kagome sighed.

_I am just distracting myself again; something that is becoming increasingly difficult because my heart continues to pound whenever I even think about the past.  _[thump thump]  _I can hardly understand what is happening with me anymore.  I want to lay here and sleep and yet my body and mind cannot stop thinking about him. _[thump thump] _Kagome! He betrayed you!  He took advantage of your little "problem" and ran with it! [thump thump]_

But as she thought that, she knew it wasn't true.  Sesshomaru had as much to loose as she did with their little "problem."  But everything was so confusing.  How did she really feel for Sesshomaru?  Sure, she lusted after him, but did she really want to spend the rest of her life with him just because of one night of pleasure? [thump thump] For in their state, if it ever came to that (for who knew how long this 'not calling' each other thing would last) Sesshomaru would be sure to mark her as his.  When they were together, even though there wasn't much room left for any thoughts, really, but whatever she did think, it was decidedly more of a possessive bent.  She was his and he was hers, and Kagome could thing that this was intensified a hundredfold with the youkai's passions; youkai didn't like to share. [thump thump] Well, she didn't like to share either, especially when it came to something like a mate, but that wasn't the point.  She couldn't really deny herself any longer.  She liked Sesshomaru.  Love, it would be, with time; but the only thing that was stopping her was the feeling that he did not love her in return, that it would just be a repeat of Inuyasha.  Was there someone else in his past too? [thump thump] She had to admit that she didn't know as much as she would like to know about the Western Lord.  He was a complex creature, that one, with a penchant for hiding his emotions.  He did show her his writing, something that she suspected didn't happen, if at all.  Perhaps that was how he expressed himself, through writing, through the words gliding across the page—because he was unable to express it any other way, propriety of his title denied such things, she supposed.  And what of the title anyways?  How would she be able to even BE the Lady of the Western Lands?  What would that title entail?  Would she have duties, would she be unfit for the task because of her background?  Mating with Sesshomaru definitely had its downsides, not understanding her role in his life and his title was one thing.  However, another would be when eventually the rule of the youkai over humans ended, where would that leave her and her mate?  Her children?  Kagome was a little hazy on the lore of the time when the youkai fell from their reign and humans took their place.  Did it wipe out all existence of youkai?  Were they forced into hiding?  She quickly brushed aside the idea of total youkai annihilation.  She didn't think for one second the human race was capable of such genocide.  

_I can't stop thinking that perhaps he could love me.  Is it so bad to hope forcefully?  Is it such a presumption to assume he has feelings for me?  I shall never find out if I just sit in the future and whine about it.  Unless I go and find him in this time.  I could never do that, I think I need to know now.  _

Kagome suddenly jumped out of bed and leapt down the stairs and ran to the well.  Her heart pounding, she took a deep breath before she jumped inside.  Feeling the hard ground beneath her once more, she sighed.

_I am a bit of an impulsive person, aren't I?  _

------------------------------------------

Then, suddenly, many things happened at once.

------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru sniffed the air, his heart pounding harder.  He could only smile; for joy, for pure rapture at her return.  He never smelt anything as wonderful as that scent, returning to him.  He leapt down the well, ready to claim what was so rightfully his.

-----------------------------------------

Inuyasha sighed, not able to contain the sadness of his heart at the return of Kagome.  She had taken an amazingly short amount of time deciding what to do with her evident love for Sesshomaru, but Inuyasha knew that she wasn't someone who would sit around and wait forever.  She was loving and kind, but especially since the jewel merged with her, Kagome had begun to have this sort of urgency within her, this urgency to start and live with love.  Even though she didn't think he noticed, Inuyasha had just been waiting for the right opportunity to confess his love for her.  and yet, when he saw Sesshomaru jump down the well, happiness invading his scent, Inuyasha could be happy that for once, his brother had something to look forward to other than the lonely castle he resided in.  

-----------------------------------------

A small youkai hunched over the scrolls—unable to stop reading for fear and understanding of what was to come to pass.  The prophecy would be fulfilled, yes, but there were interesting developments.  The sources were about to be mated.  Who knew what would become of such a union, but these texts proved that it would be a most momentous occasion.  However, it also spoke of most horrendous events, times where all youkai would be judged—the outcome of this judgment was not written in the musty scrolls surrounding his small desk.  Sighing, the youkai brought a webbed hand to his forehead, rubbing the bump there.  He hoped that only he could warn his master in time…

-----------------------------------------

Kagome humphed in the well as she looked down at her attire, cursing her rapid departure from the future world.  She was wearing her pink sleep cow pajamas, ones that in this light, looked entirely too luminescent.  She was cold, definitely, but the sleep cows were her first priority at the moment.  Busy with the thoughts of changing her outfit with her power, she didn't hear Sesshomaru land swiftly onto the ground of the small well.  

He gasped slightly at her urethral appearance, sitting on the floor, looking so innocent at that one instance, his blood boiled.  At once he wrapped his arms around her from behind.  He wanted to take her innocence, he wanted to show her that ways of woman hood show her the ways that would make her his mate, his wife, his Lady.  Nuzzling her neck at her gasp of surprise, he turned her around and brought his lips to hers in a passionate kiss, tongues melding, fighting, dueling as he poured his desires for her into her body.  

"I missed you," he murmured against her lips, her knees wobbling uncontrollably, despite his strong grip on her waist.  Kagome gasped audibly, unable to distinguish if he was telling the truth or not.  Had she somehow used her power without knowing it? Was she still in heat?  

"What are you doing?"  She asked stupidly, as he glided his hands up her back.  

"I'm kissing your ear," he whispered, kissing the shell, "I'm going to suck on it," he then blew lightly in her ear before taking it a bit between his teeth and doing just that.  "And now I'm going to—"

"I didn't mean that," Kagome said, pushing his chest away from her a bit so she could look in his eyes.  "I meant, this…" she waved her hands between them, trying to find the words, "this, you aren't under the spell…what are you doing?"  He drew away from her, the first time realizing they were still in the godforsaken well.  Pulling her close again, Sesshomaru jumped from the well and flew to a clearing a few miles away.  It didn't take him long to distinguish the smell of Inuyasha far away, wandering towards the little village.  His tears were the most pungent scent.  

-----------------------------

The youkai were restless, humans were becoming more numerous than their packs.  Unable to understand the growth that has become humanity, all ordered a council to take place, to understand what was to be done.  Nothing came of the meeting—inside the dark, dank stronghold of the youkai government, nobles were hardly accomplishing anything with the absence of the Western Lord.  Word had been spreading that he was courting a human—the abomination that had merged with the jewel of power and became powerful herself—more than many youkai.  It was obvious why the Western Lord would want such a prize possession.  Many wondered who would be the more powerful one of the match.  It would be interesting to see if a mere wench of a human could put the condescending youkai in his place.  No one had ever seen such a task performed…

------------------------------

Kagome clutched to Sesshomaru as he glided through the air.  He set her down carefully and she stepped away from him, unable to understand what exactly was going on.  She had asked her question and then he just jumped out the well—nothing said.  She didn't understand what was going on.  He had just kissed her and held her—like a lover, like a man who wanted to keep her close for the rest of his life (well, in his case, like a youkai who wanted to keep her close for eternity).  Kagome was infinitely confused. Never before had she simultaneously wanted something so much and yet rebelled against it—she didn't want to surrender to someone who could be using her and yet she loved him; his nature, his complexities, his talents.  Why was he such an enigmatic man?

"Kagome, I don't know what it is between us…" he started out, drawing her out of her reverie.  "But I like it…"  Kagome stuttered, her mind stalling.  

"Wh—what?"  

"I like it…this…you…" he said nervously, amazing Kagome even more at the very un-Taiyoukai like gesture.  He brought his golden eyes up to hers, taking her hand in his and bringing the back to his lips, kissing it gently.  "You are my muse," he whispered, his eyes still locked with hers, causing her heart and stomach to flip-flop.  "Kagome, I can't write without you, I can't stop thinking about you.  When I write I see you, I see your happiness, I see your sadness, and they come out in my characters."

"Bang…?" Kagome asked, wondering if he was speaking the truth.

"It was you, it was always you."  Sesshomaru brought her closer to him, lifting her chin with his hand and cradling her face with his palm.  "Be my mate?"  He asked, his breath against her lips, whispered kisses, like butterfly's wings brushing over her mouth.  He was so impossibly close it was hard for Kagome to even register what was going on.  Before she understood she was kissing him, her face between her hands, pressing her body closer, tears falling through her gasps of happiness.  Pulling back she nodded through her tears and hugged him close, missing Sesshomaru's brilliant smile at the realization that what he wanted was finally his.  Hearts thumping together, they knew their lives would never be the same.  Kagome hugged him closer, enjoying and celebrating her love for the first time—in requited love and happiness.

------------------------------

Inuyasha paused at the God tree, fingers touching the holes that the arrows had pierced when Kikyou had bounded him there.  Tears streamed down his cheeks as he scratched two names in the tree, his heart screaming it was wrong, but his soul knowing it could never be different.  In old kanji, near the trunk, he wrote two words.

Kagome 

Sesshomaru

His new family.  With that done Inuyasha sunk to the tree, unable to move because of the pain.  Before he slept because of the ache, he scratched out two names he had written previously.

Kagome

Inuyasha

It would never happen now.  All because of some meaningless sword play…

----------------------------------------

So, tell me what you think.  I think this story is ended here, pretty much.  However, if you want me to continue it I think I might continue it in another format—a different story that connects to this one but can stand on its own.  It will be the continuation fic and involve the loose strands but it's not necessary to really read this fic, I don't think.  We'll see.  Thank you for reviewing and thank you for your responses.  Even now I still receive reviews for this story.  Thank you to everyone who supported me through this whole ordeal.  

Love you all.

Hope you read and enjoyed,

-MC


End file.
